Daddy Sasuke 2
by Quiiver
Summary: SasuNaru. Sequel to Daddy Sasuke. Now that their kits are here, what exactly will these newbie parents do now?
1. Chapter 1 The Real Battles Begin

**Author: **I decided to continue my story enjoy!

---Chapter 1---

_Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar room and saw Sasuke smiling down at him._

"_Sasu..."_

"_Shh... don't wake the kids."_

_Naruto turned his head a little to the right and saw his two brand new kits._

* * *

"My... babies..." was all Naruto could say. 

"Naruto," Sasuke said while he wrapped Naruto in a bear hug, "we're parents!"

"I know..."

Tears of joy started flowing from both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. _This is the happiest moment of my life_. Sasuke looked into the blonde's eyes and felt that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Why don't you hold them?" it was Tsunade.

Naruto blushed. "I don't know how. They might... break." (_Omg lol_)

"And they're asleep." added Sasuke.

"Aww, cute little newbie parents, they've been awake all this time. Their eyes aren't fully opened yet that's why they look like they're sleeping."

True enough, the babies didn't seem asleep at all. They were wriggling in their blankets and testing their fingers. _Close, open, close, open..._

"...and don't worry Naruto," said a very amused Tsunade, "they won't break."

The Old Lady taught them the 'art of baby holding' and minutes later the two parents each had a baby in tow. The boy, Nagaharu, was with Sasuke and the girl, Saraki, was with Naruto.

Nagaharu looked a lot like Sasuke but his features were softer. Surely he would have black hair as there were already small black tufts on his tiny head. _He looks like a mini-me!_ But unlike Sasuke, whose skin was pale, the baby boy was pink and had Naruto's blue eyes. W_ow, his grip is really strong! _Saraki, on the other hand, looked more like a mini-Naruto without the blond hair. She had a hint of black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Ooh, Sasuke, look! Saraki also has my whisker-scars."

"Yeah, Nagaharu has them, too." Sasuke replied while taking a closer look at the baby.

_Now no one can deny that these really are my—no, our kids. Their so cute, I wish they'd never grow up!_

* * *

"Oh, for the love of god," growled a pissed-off raven-haired man who tried to block out the noise with his pillow. 

"Hn, it's a Tuesday, Sasuke. It's your turn with the kids." mumbled the half-asleep Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't go against him. It really was a Tuesday. It really was 1am in the morning. It really was his kids that were crying and it really was his job to take care of them three frickin' times a week. _It's not fair. Whenever it's Naruto's turn to take care of the kids only one of them starts crying._

"Please go now." said Naruto as he gently shoved Sasuke off the bed.

"Fine."

_I WISH THEY WOULD GROW UP RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!_

Sighing, he grabbed two full baby bottles, a couple of diapers, and some baby wipes.

_Okay kids, STFU now. Daddy's coming... Wait, I shouldn't be thinking like that. Geez._

Sasuke decided to go to Saraki first, not only because her room was nearer, but also because she was crying a lot louder.

He entered a pink room full of stuffed toys, frilly curtains, unicorn mobiles, and a hell of a lot more girly stuffs.

"Aww," said Sasuke as he went closer to her crib, "why is my little princess crying?"

As he bent over to pick her up, he immediately found out the reason why.

_Oh my._

After several minutes of wrestling with Saraki's full diaper, Sasuke finally managed to get her cleaned up and back to bed. _Somehow I just can't seem to get the hang of changing diapers. _He kissed his daughter's forehead, cleaned himself up and then headed towards Nagaharu's room.

"Now, now, boys don't cry."

Sasuke picked up his howling baby and bounced him up and down gently in his arms. The baby started to calm down a bit (_much to Sasuke's relief_).

After a bit more bouncing, Nagaharu finally stopped crying and started to suck on his tiny little fingers. _I'm guessing that you're hungry... _So, Sasuke, the ever-prepared dad, took out the blue baby bottle with little orange fox kit pictures and placed it near Nagaharu's mouth.

The baby found his way to the nipple and started sucking on it happily. He sat down and looked at Nagaharu and felt all warm and fuzzy inside. So unlike before... cold and indifferent... wanting nothing more than to kill his own brother... he shook his head free of those past memories. And he started to feel warm and fuzzy again._Wow, so this is what it feels to have kids..._

Sasuke, now looking more asleep than awake, traced his steps back to the master's bedroom and heaved his body back to bed.

"Nnnn...So how're the kids..." Naruto managed to mumble.

_Yawn, they're fine... _came the reply, which will probably never be heard by Naruto who was already snoring.

Sasuke gave a grunt and turned his body away from Naruto.

His eyes started to close when he felt Naruto snuggling closer. The raven, still slightly pissed because of the lack of sleep, moved away slightly.

"You're doing a great job, Daddy. Now, get some sleep." And with that, Naruto gave Sasuke's cheek a loving peck.

Sasuke didn't react or anything so Naruto assumed he was already asleep. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and drifted back to sleep.

But, Sasuke wasn't asleep...

"_You're doing a great job, Daddy..."_

The words kept echoing in his head.

_Daddy..._

Smiling, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. In his mind, he somehow saw his kids sleeping soundly in their rooms.

_Goodnight, Daddy._

Turning his body to face Naruto, he thought to himself

_Okay... I guess they can stay in their baby state a little longer._

* * *

**TCD: **Yay! The sequel to Daddy Sasuke is here! But, I can't update this as fast coz Christmas Break is waaay over. Grrr. Anyhoo, please let me know what you think about the sequel! If you have a few ideas, please let me know! And as usual, _**please review**_. Thanks lots! 


	2. Chapter 2 Mama? Dada?

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Author: **thecrazydragon

**Disclaimer: **never owned and never will own Naruto

**A/N: **Enjoy! The kids here are both six months old (major timeskip, I know.)

---Chapter 2---

"Sasuke, come down for breakfast! I thought you had a mission today!"

The raven on the bed curled up into a tight ball and covered his head with his pillow and mumbled something like "...five more minutes..."

"Sasuke!"

Growling, he said, "Alright, I'm up! Jeez!"

Throwing off his sheets, he stormed his way into the kitchen with a sulky look plastered across his face. However, the look was wiped off instantly when he arrived at the kitchen.

Sasuke burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, sure. Go on ahead and laugh at me, teme."

"Watch your French." said Sasuke, laughter slowly dying.

Apparently, Naruto was covered in Nagaharu's pee, Saraki's oatmeal, and bits of chocolate cookies stuck to his disheveled hair. His face was also covered in scribbles of permanent marker. The babies and their father were all laughing at the messed up Naruto.

Sasuke helped Naruto clean himself up. Gone were the bits of chocolate cookies and all others but they couldn't do anything about the scribbles on his face.

"What happened?" said Sasuke in between laughs.

Naruto just glared at him.

"You've got everything? Kunais? Shurikens? Bandages?"

"yes."

"yes."

"yes."

"Okay... good. You be careful, Sasuke. If anything should happen, here's Tsunade's number. That one on the bottom is the hospital's number and if you—"

"Naruto! Calm down. I'm a jounin and it's just a D-rank mission. I'll be taking over Smith-san's farm today." said Sasuke with an amused look on his face.

"But..."

"I'll be fine," he pulled Naruto close and gave him a passionate kiss.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke pulled away.

"I'll be back by dinner. Make something delicious for me, ne? In the meantime..." said Sasuke as he went toward Saraki and Nagaharu and planted a long kiss on each of their foreheads, "take care of the little kits, Mommy."

"Of course I—what did you just call me?"

"Mommy."

Naruto blushed furiously. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Of course he knew why Sasuke called him 'Mommy'. Sasuke just smiled. _Crap, he looks too adorable. I'd better leave before I lose control and lay him._

"I'll be going..."

"O-okay... be careful."

"You too, Mommy," said Sasuke who was obviously having fun.

* * *

It was 2:30 in the afternoon. The kits were taking their nap in their playpen. Naruto was quietly reading a book when he heard Nagaharu start to cry. He had dropped his teddy and couldn't reach it. 

"Aww... here you go baby," said Naruto as he picked up the teddy.

_Ma-ma..._

Naruto nearly dropped the teddy he was holding. His eyes widened in surprise as Nagaharu reached out his tiny arms and tried to grab the teddy while saying _ma-ma._

"N-na-nagaharu..."

At that same moment, Saraki crawled toward Nagaharu and babbled something to him and said _ma-ma _as well. It was like they were having a conversation that only they could understand.

Naruto was thrilled! He was so excited about the fact that his kids were talking! _Sasuke will be so proud! I hope he gets here soon! Omg, where's the camcorder? Camera? Anything?!_

And then he realized that they didn't have a camcorder or a camera. _Stupid Sasuke. I thought I already told him to buy one_

* * *

"Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu!" screamed Sasuke, releasing a massive ball of fire as the possessed cow charged at him. Somehow, Orochimaru's thugs had invaded the village. His D-rank had been immediately changed to A-rank when Tsunade heard his report. He was now waiting for backup. _Thanks Naruto. If you hadn't given me Tsunade's number, I would have been long gone._

"Sasuke let me finish him off! You take care of the horses!" Kiba had arrived ready for action with Akamaru in tow.

"Okay." Sasuke answered swiftly.

He headed toward the horses that already grew twice their normal sizes and were creating tremors by pounding their hooves on the ground. He paused, trying to steady himself. Behind him he heard Kiba scream "GATSUUGA!" followed by a satisfying thud. _One down. _He continued toward the horses. _Stupid horses._

"CHIDORI!" he finished them off with one blow.

_Now, time to call Naruto._

_---_

Naruto was still busy teaching the kids new words. He pointed at everything and named them, urging the kids to say them, too.

"Te-le-phone... te-le-phone."

"ke-re-poam" babbled the two as they crawled all over the house.

"No, te-le-phone."

"wing-wing!" it was Saraki's version of 'ring-ring'. Naruto found it absolutely adorab—

"RIING-RIING! RIING-RIING!"

"Eh?"

Naruto picked up the phone and heard a loud roar on the other end.

"Naruto? Yeah, it's me (SHISHI RENDAN!). Listen (GRROAAAR!), I don't think I (KABOOOM!) can make it in time for dinner. My D-rank mission mutated into an A-rank. Orochimaru's thugs are here so... don't wait up for me okay? And stay inside (HISSSSSBOOM! Oh, crap.) Love you. Bye."

Naruto hadn't been given a chance to reply because the line already went dead. _Well... umm... that's a nice way to... celebrate your kids' first words._ Naruto was heartbroken. But there was nothing he could do so he headed to the kitchen and kept the ingredients he prepared for their _Pasta ala carbonara _and _French escargot _and_ caviar _and started preparing ramen for himself.

"Sorry, kids. Dada's gonna be a little late..."

"Dada?" said Nagaharu.

Naruto nodded. He did a few handseals. _Oiroke no jutsu (_sexy technique). There was a puff of white smoke and Naruto changed into his female form. _Hmmm... she needs a workout._

"Alright kids, dinner time."

Picking up both kids carefully, he positioned them in a way that they could suckle the milk from his breasts without them kicking each other. They both sucked happily while Naruto was suspended in deep thought.

_Mmm... ramen..._

-ehem, I said **deep thought-**

(Sorry) W_hy did the mission turn out this way anyway? Sasuke... he's missing out... I can take care of the kids, no problem... but Sasuke's just missing out a little too much... I want him to experience being a father without worrying about missions and stuff. Sasuke... just be careful..._

* * *

The rain was pouring hard. Peals of thunder and lightning graced the pitch black skies. It was 1 in the morning. The Smith farm was nothing but ruins. The bodies of the once possessed animals lay lifeless on the ground. 

A little farther away, under the ancient oak tree, a figure lay breathing shallowly, blood oozing from the wound on his stomach where a horn collided a moment earlier. Each breath seemed to draw out a gasp of pain from the raven.

Yes, the raven. Sasuke.

_This is bad. My vision... I can't see anything... it's too blurry._

Sasuke heard a rustling in the bushes. No, wind didn't rustle those bushes... it sounded more like someone was heading toward him.

He strained his eyes and saw a shadowy figure emerge from the bushes, right arm raised, bringing a sort of large weapon. The figure paused for a moment and started running toward him. _No... Please no... m-my kids... my Naruto... I- I still want to live!_

But it was too late. Everything had gone black.

---

Naruto was already incredibly worried about Sasuke. _He could be seriously hurt... or worse... he could have... caught a cold! NOOO! _The blonde started to walk faster, braving the rain. Even though he had an umbrella and a raincoat, he was still soaked to the bone. He left the kids at Sakura's house and headed for the Smith farm to look for Sasuke.

He hadn't been too worried because he knew Sasuke could take it... but seeing all these animals around...

_I knew I should have stopped him! God, please keep him safe... ow, stupid bush._

Just then, an extra bright lightning streak lit up the sky. His eyes seemed to wander under the oak tree.

_Sasuke!_

And he ran toward him.

* * *

"Uunnnhh..." groaned Sasuke. His head was spinning. He couldn't take much more of this feeling. It was too much. He had to let it out. It was nearly driving him crazy. 

"Ow, nurse! My head hurts! Can't you give me something? Anything?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-san, but you'll have to bear with the pain. If we give you a paracetamol, it will affect your antibiotics and other meds. If you'll excuse me now, Sasuke-san."

And with that, the door shut firmly.

"Hn."

Then, the door flew open.

"Sasuke! You awake?"

Sasuke smiled. It was Naruto. He was bringing Nagaharu and Saraki in his arms. It made Sasuke forget the pain a bit. Naruto bent down to kiss him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you..."

Naruto just smiled and stroked Sasuke's hair. The next minutes just went on like this. Naruto stroking Sasuke's hair...

"Oh, yeah! Sasuke, listen!"

Naruto set the kids on top of Sasuke's lap. Sasuke had a questioning look on his face. Naruto just smiled and told him to pay attention.

"Nagaharu, Saraki, what will you say?"

The two kids crawled up to him and said, "Da-da!"

Sasuke gave Naruto the biggest beam he could muster. His eyes were practically sparkling.

* * *

**TCD: **second chapter complete! I hoped you liked it! If you didn't, then _**please review**_ to make it better! Thanks lots :D 


	3. Chapter 3 Unleashed!

**Pairings: **mainlySasuNaru, and other pairings

**Author: **thecrazydragon

**Disclaimer: **as usual, I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: **Yay! The kits are celebrating their very first birthday. I wonder what will happen. Read on and ENJOY!

---Chapter 3---

"Fox fire! Fox fire! Fox fire!" Nagaharu screamed repeatedly in the playpen as he played with his fox stuffed toy.

"Shush, Nagaharu!" said a slightly annoyed Naruto, who was setting up the balloons for their kits' birthday party. Nagaharu paused for a while, but started screaming happily again.

Nagaharu's sister, Saraki, gave him an authentic Uchiha death glare which shut him up immediately. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. By now it was clear who was more of a loud-mouth and who was calmer between the two kits.

Just then, Sasuke walked into the living room and saw Saraki giving Nagaharu a death glare. He started to laugh, clearly very amused.

"Well, what do you know? I guess the famous Uchiha death glare already found a successor, ne?" Sasuke commented as he strolled toward the playpen.

Naruto smiled and said, "How are the preparations coming along?"

"Well, the caterers are on their way... the guests are probably on their way too... the games are set and the clowns are in the kitchen dressing up..."

"Excellent, oh, and what—"

DING-DONG!

"That must be one of the guests. Could you get it for me, Sasuke?"

---

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! Where are Naruto and the kids?"

It was Sakura, along with Rock Lee and Miku, their two-year-old daughter.

"Welcome! Come on in. you're a bit early so the house isn't really ready yet. Miku has grown to be quite a lady."

The three arrived at the living room and continued their conversation with Naruto, who had just finished setting up the balloons. Lee placed Miku in the playpen with Nagaharu and Saraki and walked over to where everyone sat and joined the chat.

---

Soon, more guests started to arrive. Kiba and Hinata with Jane (3), Neji and Ten-ten with Yoshimitsu (2) and Fuyumi (6 mos.), and Shikamaru with Temari with Shina (5), Kaoru (3), and their cousins Haru (7), Koiyumi (9), and Namaru (4).

It wasn't long before the house was a total riot. The kids who were old enough to run ran with all they had (_bumping into everything along the way_). The kids who weren't were making the loudest noises while playing in the playpen. Their parents were nearly driven to the brink of insanity. But, at least the kids were having fun.

"Alright kids, settle down!" said Sasuke, though I doubt anyone heard him.

Naruto sighed and tried to get the kids to listen to him.

"No one gets a cookie unless all of you are quiet."

Silence befell the Uchiha residence like a blanket. Little faces turned to stare at Naruto with eyes that had the slightest glint of killing intent. Only one thing seemed to be in the kids' minds: _I must have that cookie._

_Sigh, they really are kids of shinobis... _thought Sasuke.

"Okay, so everyone, say hi to Mr. Struffles and Kitty!" beamed Naruto as a clown came jumping in.

The kids screamed in delight. _At least Mr. Struffles could take them off our hands for a while_ thought all 10 parents.

---

The clowns had finished with their performance and it was now time to eat.

"Everyone, gather round! It's time to eat!" said Sasuke as the kids scrambled to the table. Hinata followed close behind bringing a huge 5 layered choco-cheese cake covered in rich chocolate syrup, cherries and marshmallows. There were two candles, one pink, and one blue, at the bottom layer.

He set the cake down and the parents tried to hold back the kids who were already trying to get some cake.

"Before we eat," said Neji, "why don't we sing a birthday song for Nagaharu and Saraki, kids!"

And all of them broke into song

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!_

Sasuke let his kits sit on their high chair and tried to let them blow out the candles. Saraki, unsure what to do just looked at her father and cocked her head to the side. Nagaharu, the more eager of the two took a deep breath and blew with all his might.

Screams erupted from the dining room and the kids started to run away, parents trying hard to catch up to them and calm them down. Sasuke and Naruto were shocked. Luckily, they were fast enough to pull their kids away from the danger.

"What the—?" started Naruto. The sprinklers started to shower in the dining room, totally soaking the scalded cake, and lowering the flames.

Yes, the flames. Nagaharu had burned the cake.

"Naruto? Sasuke? You guys okay?" asked Shikamaru peering into the kitchen.

"We're fine, Shika. Are the kids alright? Anyone hurt?" replied Sasuke who was trying to help Naruto and the kids out of the soaked kitchen.

"Y-yeah... they're fine. Is Nagaharu okay?"

"Yeah, he fainted probably... because he used up all his chakra... he'll be fine, I guess..." said Naruto as he stepped out carrying the fainted Nagaharu.

Saraki was clinging on to Sasuke's shirt and crying loudly. She was scared. The raven tried everything to calm her down but to no avail.

They cancelled the party, apologized profusely, and sent everyone home.

"Think nothing of it, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said reassuringly.

"Yeah, just be careful. Fire is pretty strong." added Kiba.

"Thanks... you all be careful on the way home, ne?" Sasuke told them. They left last because they wanted to help out.

"You, too."

All of them headed home.

Sasuke and Naruto were left outside thinking about what just happened.

* * *

**TCD: **Whoa, Nagaharu's element is fire?!?! I wonder what Saraki will have... hmmm... you'll have to wait for the next chapter/s to find out! IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!!

As usual, _**please review!!**_ Thanks:D


	4. Chapter 4 He's a Burning Peacemaker!

**Pairings: **for the millionth time, it's SasuNaru

**Author: **thecrazydragon; special thanks to IceCreamXD, Cute23Flower, Crazy PurpleSage, and mochiusagi for sharing their excellent ideas with me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (though I own their kids -evil grin-)

**A/N: **"Sasuke, you bastard! He's too young for that!" The first argument of the Uchiha couple since the kids came. Naruto's flaring up. I wonder why... oh well, ENJOY!

---Chapter 4---

It was early in the morning at the Konoha village. Yup, it was a typical 'peaceful morning scene'. The dew was still glistening on the grass. Birds were actually still quiet. The sun wasn't even half-out yet. And the hole burning on the grounds of the Uchiha garden was just starting to die out. And the—WHAT, a burning hole?!

Naruto was still fast asleep. But something had caused him to bolt up from his bed and peer through the window. The sight that met him nearly made his blood boil.

"-Ton, gokyu no buchu!"

"Gyaaa," said the raven as he planted a light whack on Nagaharu's head with a scroll "no, no, no, Nagaharu, listen to me; _ka-ton, gou-ka-kyu no ju-tsu_"

Nagaharu's hands were red from all the fire he had been releasing since this dawn. He was slick with sweat and he was clearly exhausted, but Sasuke refused to take notice. He just kept on barking out orders and instructions on how to properly execute the 'katon'.

"Daddy," Nagaharu struggled to say between wheezes, "Nagaharu tired. Want rest! Want rest!"

"Not until you properly execute the katon." A glint of red flashed in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto's blood had just reached boiling point.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

The blonde came rushing out of the door clad only in his boxers, hair pointing in all directions. He picked up the now crying Nagaharu and went straight to Sasuke to have a friendly little talk with him.

"SASUKE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO NAGAHARU?!"

"Nothing."

"Nagaharu honey, why don't you go to your room and play, ne?"

---

"Sasuke, you bastard! He's too young for that!" screamed Naruto as he slammed his fist on the dinner table, leaving a dent on it. His voice actually reverberated throughout the whole house.

"WHAT! I wasn't raping him or anything!"

"You were teaching him the frigging _katon! _The katon, Sasuke! It took you years to master that!"

"That's why we were starting early. So he can learn all of it earlier than when I did."

"Are you trying to make him your clone or something?! Don't force him to break the stupid all-time-record-for-learning-the-katon-by-11-years-old shit!"

"I'm not forcing him _I'm teaching him_." Sasuke hissed.

"Teaching him? _Teaching him?_ You call waking up your son at 4 in the morning and letting him learn something that's like quantum physics to a kindergartener _TEACHING?!_"

"I believe that _my_ son has the potential to learn that technique even at his young age."

"Sasuke, he's three years old for crying out loud! Three, Sasuke, three! Just because he's a frigging 'bearer of fire' like you doesn't mean he can learn those techniques as you did!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sasuke already standing up.

"_I mean, teme, stupid idiot, _that he probably can't learn as quick and as early as you did because HIS TRAINING IS NOT FUELED BY HATE FOR HIS OWN SISTER OR SIBLING OR ANYTHING!"

Naruto had struck a nerve. Sasuke blinked.

"..."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto just gave him a smug look thinking that he had won the argument. The blonde started to walk away when he felt a strong hand yank his collar and smash him to the wall.

"You little..." Sasuke began, his sharingan spinning wildly. His hand was still firmly clamped on Naruto's front collar. The blonde's feet began to leave the floor as he continued to lift him higher.

"Let go of me, teME!!" Naruto shouted.

"You will take back what you said," Sasuke struck Naruto's cheek, "you will take back what you said," another strike, "you will TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" and with that, Sasuke punched Naruto squarely in the stomach.

A feral growl escaped Naruto's lips. He used all of his strength to push Sasuke off of himself. Now they were on the floor tackling each other, trying to get the other to surrender. Punch here, slap there, pinch here, scratch there... a messy scene not for the kiddies...

---

They were both breathing heavily now. Sasuke, the stronger of the two, managed to get on top of Naruto. A menacing glare was etched on his handsome-only-when-calm face.

"I never told you to bring up my brother in this conversation." The furious raven drew back his raised fist and collected all of his strength on that fist alone...

The fist was just inches away from Naruto's face. The blonde, unable to do anything, tried to recoil and brace himself for the impact.

"WHOA!" said Sasuke as the burning hot flame nearly scalded his fist. He let go of Naruto at once.

'_Where the hell did that come from?' _both of them seemed to think at the same time.

"Fighting bad! No fight! We mad!" Saraki shouted.

They both turned their heads toward the kitchen door and saw Nagaharu, eyebrows furrowed, arms folded across his chest, Saraki peering shyly behind him but no less angry at the way their parents were acting. Nagaharu would seem like a normal-looking angry child, but Sasuke and Naruto's gazes were fixed solidly on his tiny right hand. Both parents' eyes widened as they realized that it was the _katon's _handseal. _He pulled off the katon?!_

_Our kids are walking jack-in-the-boxes..._

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and sensed he was thinking the same thing.

He laughed and kissed Naruto.

"Sorry, dobe."

Man, surprises happen way too much to this couple. Who knows what could come up next?!

* * *

**TCD: **yeah, I really hate it when my parents fight. This fic was based on my brother's reaction when he saw them fight once. I sort of remembered it for some reason... If your wondering why Naruto and Sasuke didn't use any special jutsus or anything when they fought, its because they didn't want to ruin the house:D

As usual, _**please review!**_ Thanks lots! Again, IDEAS ARE WELCOME!


	5. Chapter 5 Two?

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Author:** thecrazydragon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Please don't sue me. XD

**A/N:** It's just another normal day at the Uchiha residence... or is it? ENJOY!

---Chapter 5---

"♪La la la la...♫" sang Naruto quietly as he cleaned Saraki's room. It was still 6:30 am and she was still asleep...

He dusted her windows, picked up her toys, and placed the fallen teddy back on her bed.

"What the—?"

The little pink teddy was soaking wet. When Naruto picked it up, droplets fell on the floor like rain from a rain cloud. He also noticed that the mysterious liquid trailed from Saraki's bed. _Aww, she must have wee-d._ Naruto thought it safe to call it pee. He didn't mind. They only stopped with the diapers a month ago.

The blonde smiled and gently picked up his little kit. She made a little noise but didn't wake up. He carried her to the changing table that was still attached on her wall and started to change her underwear.

"What the—?" said the blonde for the second time in 2 minutes.

Now that Saraki was free of her underwear, Naruto was surprised to see (_and feel_) that it was bone dry. No trace of pee on her undies at all. _Okaaay, this is freakishly unusual..._

He placed Saraki on a dry part of her bed and went out to wake Sasuke.

---

"Maybe she wee-d..."

"That's what I thought, too, but look..." said Naruto as he showed Sasuke the dry underwear.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Well... maybe it's drool..."

"Oh yeah, sure. How can a little kid possibly make so much drool that it can actually trail down her own bed, eh Sasuke?

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in concentration again.

"You think we should take her to Tsunade?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah... maybe we should... and Nagaharu too..."

---

They called Tsunade and made an appointment with her set for 2:00 pm.

"Why not now?" inquired the raven, arching a brow.

"Ba-chan says there are too many people right now."

The two sat down to enjoy their morning coffee. The kits had sloppily eaten their breakfast and rushed outside to play.

---

"AAHHHHH!" screamed Nagaharu.

Sasuke and Naruto rushed out into the garden and found Nagaharu sitting on the grass crying. His hair was all messed up and his hands were wet and had tiny scratches on them. Nearby, Sasuke saw Saraki was a little uneasy, almost to the brink of tears herself, clutching her pink teddy tightly.

"Nagaharu," asked Naruto gently, "what happened honey?"

Nagaharu continued to cry and just reached out his hands, signaling Naruto to carry him. The blonde picked him up and tried to calm him down.

"What is going on with you kids?" asked Naruto, genuinely baffled.

"I think I know," said Sasuke, who was carrying a sobbing Saraki.

---

"Water?!"

"Yes."

"..."

"How?"

"Aww, c'mon Naruto, it's already too obvious! Saraki's element is water!"

"I'm not asking _what_, I'm asking _how_." said Naruto.

Naruto was seated across Sasuke in the dinner table. Nagaharu and Saraki were seated on their high chairs. It was lunchtime but Sasuke and Naruto were too preoccupied with Saraki and her element to even start eating. _Why water? _thought the blonde

Sasuke was a little annoyed of Naruto's slow mind. _Dobe, dobe, dobe._

"She probably got it from your mom! Jeez Naruto. She _is _from the Land of the Whirlpool..."

"That may be..." was all the blonde could say.

---

"Tsunade ba-chan!" yelled Naruto as he happily entered the Hokage-slash-Uchiha-pediatrician's office with Saraki by his side. Sasuke followed close behind with Nagaharu nestled on his shoulders.

"Shush, you baka. The patients are resting."

Naruto stuck out his tongue to the ba-chan. Sasuke and Nagaharu laughed. Saraki just smiled slightly, teddy still in her arms.

---

"Well, you two, I must say you did a great job raising your kids. They're both very healthy, indeed."

---

The two kids were 3-and-a-half years old. By now, they no longer looked like plump, little pink babies where you could only tell apart by looking at their genitals. They already looked more like a girl and a boy (_therefore easier to tell apart_).

Nagaharu had straight, black hair with occasional yellow streaks scattered across it. And though he inherited Sasuke's duck-butt hair, his facial features (_except the shape of his eyes_) were undoubtedly from Naruto. He looked like a Sasuke with blue eyes and whisker-scars.

Saraki, like Nagaharu, also had black hair with yellow streaks. Her hair grew quite long in her first three years. It nearly reached the back of her knees so it was tied in a high ponytail. Her face was sweet and girly (_think Naruto's girl version_) but she still had Sasuke's eyes.

---

"Well?" asked Naruto impatiently.

"Well what?" replied a puzzled Tsunade.

"What's her element?" said Sasuke (_the two jumped. They forgot Sasuke was there._)

"You don't know yet?"

"We know it's water, we just wanna make sure."

"What are you talking about? It's not water. Hers is wind." said Tsunade, arching a brow.

An awkward silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. Naruto had a stupid look on his face, Sasuke's left brow was arched up so high it seemed to reach the heavens, and Tsunade... well... just sat there looking at the two of them. Their kids, who were playing in the corner, found the adults' actions unusual but just minded their own business. Finally Naruto managed to say,

"No, ba-chan, it's water. We can prove it! You see..."

Naruto proceeded to explain the details of their morning that day.

"Hmmm... interesting..."

"Yeah..."

Tsunade showed the kids back into the examining room and did a few more tests on them. Naruto and Sasuke were a bit worried. _What could be wrong?_

_---_

"Both of you," said Tsunade returning from the examining room, "will you allow your kids to stay here for a day or two?"

"Umm... why?" the two parents replied, hoping nothing was wrong with their precious kits.

"Don't worry, their fine, it's just that they..."

"Really? You sure?" said the blonde excitedly.

"Yes." said Tsunade as she flipped through her medical books.

"And Nagaharu?" he added.

"Same."

Naruto whooped and said something that sounded like 'kewl'.

"Will leaving them with you guarantee that they will gain more power in the future?" asked Sasuke blandly.

The ba-chan and the blonde looked at him as if he had sprouted another six arms.

"What? I'm just asking."

"To tell you the truth guys," said a baffled Tsunade as she closed her book, "I have no idea. This is the first time I've encountered this type of... er...occurrence."

After a few minutes of talking and coaxing, Tsunade finally convinced the two to let their kids stay for a day.

---

Sasuke and Naruto drove home quiet as usual. When they got home, Naruto started preparing some tea and sat down beside Sasuke.

"Naruto," said Sasuke, "the tea's too hot."

The blonde pouted.

"Wanna... umm... cool off in the bedroom?" asked Sasuke. The blonde, still infuriated ignored him.

"It's the only place with air-conditioning..." the raven added, rather seductively.

Now, Naruto was a bright shade of pink. Apparently he didn't feel Sasuke scoot over closer to him. He felt blood rushing toward his southern regions as the raven wrapped a pale right arm around his shoulder and the left brushed the bulge on his loose, orange pants _ever so slightly_...

A low purr escaped Sasuke's lips. Naruto wasn't the only one with a bulge in his pants now. The raven slowly unzipped Naruto's troublesome zipper. Naruto, who hated the slow pace, let out a long, loud moan and bit Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke had lost all sense of self-control. He ripped off Naruto's pants and underwear in one swift motion and ground their already very hard members together. Naruto back arched up and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He roughly picked up the blonde and literally dragged him to the bedroom...

...where they would spend the next few hours 'cooling off'.

---

_Don't worry, their fine, it's just that they seem to have..._

_Have what?_

_Well... they seem to have power to control two different elements..._

_But that's not so strange... old man Hokage and some other guys used to do that, too._

_They were able to acquire the power through immense training, baka. Your kids seem to have it... well... inborn..._

* * *

**TCD: **hehehehe... a little voice in my head told me to write the little scene... anyhoo, I hope you liked this chappy XD.

As usual, _**please review!**_ Again, IDEAS ARE STILL WELCOME! Thanks lots!!! XD


	6. Chapter 6 Two? Part 2

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Author: **thecrazydragon

**Disclaimer: **don't own, don't sue XD

**A/N: **Enjoy! So sorry for the loooong update guys! Hopefully I can make it up with this new chappy.

---Chapter 6---

_That was... fun._

_Yeah..._

_Nice to know you still have it, teme._

_Hn, of course I still have it._

_Why am I always second?!_

_Because you're not doing it right._

_Teach me how to 'do it right', then._

_First, you have to press this one..._

_Oh..._

_Then, you have to—no, wait for it to get in. Faster!_

_Ah..._

_Then tilt it a little more to the... left._

_Oh god! What did you do?!_

_Aw jeez, Naruto! It's not my fault you don't know how to use the PS2!_

_Well, __I was__ winning until you pushed the nitrous to early!_

_You're supposed to turn left after that corner so your car can get more points, dobe._

_Damn, I give up. Need For Speed is just too hard. I'd rather play Mario Bros._

* * *

"Ba-chan," Naruto screeched as he peered into Tsunade's office, "we're here! Where are the kits?" 

"Usuratonkachi. Quiet down. She's probably—"

"—sleeping, yes I was. Thank you Sasuke-kun." She smiled sweetly at Sasuke and cast a weary death glare at Naruto then ushered them inside. They were immediately greeted by the beaming little figures of Nagaharu and Saraki.

She offered them seats and started explain what she had found out about their kids.

"Tsunade-sama, before we proceed, how exactly did you find out that our kids had two elements?"

"A simple test was conducted on them."

Sasuke listened attentively and Naruto had a stupid look on his face.

"First, I let them close their eyes and then I let them feel four identical toys. Each had unique chakra signatures that corresponded to the different elements."

"Huh?"

"This means, Naruto that each toy had a different kind of feeling to it depending on what element it was. And only the examiner knows which is which."

"But Tsunade-sama, how does this let you know what elements—" Sasuke began.

"Yes, I'm getting there. You see, the toys weren't ordinary toys. It glows if the one holding it has the same element."

"Then how did you know that they had two elements when you only tested them once, ba-chan?" said Naruto as he tried to stop the overactive Nagaharu from climbing him like a tree.

"Au contraire, Naruto, I tested them four times. It's SOP. And it's also SOP to jumble the toys each time."

"And? What were the results?"

Tsunade opened one of her drawers and removed two thick folders. She started sifting through the contents of one folder. Sasuke noticed it was Nagaharu's file.

"I tested Naga-kun first. He picked up the fire toy three out of four times and..."

She turned to the next page.

"... the earth toy once. Usually kids pick only one element but, well, he picked two."

"And Saraki?"

Tsunade closed Nagaharu's file and picked up the other folder.

"She picked the water toy three out of four times and the wind toy once." she said after looking through it.

There was silence for a few moments. Tsunade could feel Sasuke's mind kick into gear. But Naruto didn't care how it happened or why. He was just so happy that his kits were special.

---

Nagaharu was throwing a tantrum for some reason so Naruto had to calm him down outside.

"Tsunade-sama, you said that both of them picked up one element more times than the other..." said Sasuke.

Tsunade smiled. She anticipated this question and couldn't wait to answer it. It had been one of her greatest discoveries last night. _Hell, I didn't sleep till past midnight so I could figure this out, Uchiha! Be grateful. Very grateful._

"Yes, that's right."

"Is there a sort of meaning to this?"

"Well, I don't know if you'll take this as good news or bad news but..."

"But what?"

"The element that they picked up the least, in their case wind and land, isn't permanent. They'll probably have it till their about 8 years old then it's gonna disappear completely."

Sasuke blinked and just nodded.

"Oh."

"Ne, Sasuke, let's go!" called the dobe from the hallway, "oh, and thanks a lot ba-chan!"

They both drove home in silence as usual (_the kids were the noisy ones actually_).

_I wanted them to be powerful... to be stronger than other people... I wanted them to be special—no, more special than they are now. I wanted them to be..._

When they all got home, Naruto immediately started to prepare dinner that was like a feast meant to satisfy a city.

"Umm... Naruto, why are you doing this?"

The kitsune smiled warmly and looked at Sasuke with loving eyes. The raven's felt his heart beating faster.

The blonde moved closer and cupped Sasuke's face in his hands. Their lips met in a light kiss and a blush tinted both their cheeks when they pulled away.

"You wanna know why?"

Sasuke nodded shyly.

"Well... I don't know... it's just... I feel like I finally did something right." said a blushing kitsune.

"What's that?"

"I did something right when I chose to be with you and to... umm... b-bear your ch-children. You've made me the happiest man alive..." the blonde was a bright shade of crimson now.

"..."

"And I also feel like... I don't... deserve this kind of... happiness..."

"..."

"I know all good things end eventually. But I know this won't... because I'm with you."

"..."

"I love you, Sasuke..." said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around the raven.

He didn't need an answer. Sasuke hugging him back even tighter was more than enough confirmation.

_How do I tell him about the kids?_

--

**TCD:** Aww... sniff that was so sweet (_well at least I think so_)... anyhoo, SO SORRY that it took me a long time to update! Semi-finals are currently going on here so... yeah. I'll try my best not to take this long next time :D

Same as always, _**please review!**_ IDEAS ARE STILL WELCOME! Please, I'm desperate. THANKS LOTS:D

p.s. forgive the strange intro XD


	7. Chapter 7 Of Birds and Bees

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Author: **thecrazydragon

**Disclaimer:** yeah...

**A/N: **have you ever been 'walked into' while doing 'something'? Sasuke and Naruto haven't... yet. Special thanks to Cute23Flower for pointing out that i needed to put up a **WARNING: This chapter contains MATURE CONTENT.**

**---**Chapter 7---

There was nothing but silence. Not the absolute, 'am-I-deaf-now' type, but the peaceful kind. Only the steady drone of the cicadas and the occasional rustling of the leaves pierced through the silence of the chilly night in Konoha Village.

Dew already began to form on the green grass of the Uchiha garden. Overhead, the moon cast a silvery glow that illuminated the area slightly. All doors were closed and lights were off. Everybody in the Uchiha residence was asleep...

"Nnn... Saasukehh..."

"Shh! Not too...loud."

Then again, maybe not.

--

Sasuke hungrily kissed the blushing blonde and forced his tongue into the delicious, wet cavern that tasted faintly of... _ramen. Damn who cares, I need this soooo badly right now, Uzumaki._ After a few minutes of exploring with his tongue, he pulled away and kissed Naruto on his sensitive spots: the jaw line and the base of the kitsune's neck. Only moans escaped the blonde's lips. _Too much. Ugh, just hearing him moan makes me wanna cum dammit._

"T-teme... what the hell are you d-doing...ahhh..."

"Naruto... I need you... so bad."

And with that, Sasuke, realizing that both of them were still fully clothed, haphazardly removed (_more like ripped off_) random articles of clothing off himself and Naruto and tossed them to the side like trash. Both the kitsune and the raven gasped and turned brighter shades of pink as the cool air came in contact with their own rock-hard manhoods.

"Sa-ah-suke... w-wait, you'll wake the-haa-k-kids!" hissed Naruto as Sasuke gripped his shaft and started pumping roughly.

"That's why you need to shut up." replied Sasuke as he crashed his lips onto Naruto's again.

--

_Grrr... I am the boogeyman and I am here to eat you, Uchiha Saraki! RAWR!_

"Ah!" Saraki gasped as she was jerked awake by the awful dream. '_That was really scary' _she thought. Tears trickled from her eyes and she started to sob.

"Ne, what's wrong Saraki?" asked Nagaharu as he peeked cautiously into his sister's room.

"-sniff-I had a-sniff-bad dream, niisan."

Nagaharu entered the room dragging along his fox stuffy and climbed up Saraki's bed to give her a hug.

"There, there. Niisan is here."

The nice thing about these kids is that even if they're just 6 years old, their emotional level is quite high. They can think and act like adults if they have to and they always look out for each other. They aren't just siblings, they're best friends.

"Niisan," Saraki said as her sobs subsided, "I want Mommy."

--

Sasuke thrust his erect member deeper. Naruto was hunched on all fours, back to him, his firm ass arched high, head buried deep into the pillow as the raven pounded into him, wracking his body with both pain and pleasure.

"Ahh... faster, Sasuke. Harder!"

"Nnn..."

The raven pumped harder, body slick with sweat. Naruto reached back and gently massaged Sasuke's balls. _God, he sure as hell knows how to work me._

Sasuke grasped the blonde's thin waist and forced him a bit forward, each thrust hitting that happy little bundle of nerves deep inside. A few pumps and moans later, Naruto's body started to tremble.

"OH craaaap... I-I'm cumming!" Naruto said in a strangled voice as he nearly reached his peak.

"Shh! I said not too loud! You'll really wake the kids with _that_!"

"Oh, don't worry daddy, we're already awake." said a familiar little boy's voice at the far side of the room.

_Holy shit._

--

"Daddy, what were you playing last night on the bed with mommy?" asked the ever-curious Nagaharu. He was nibbling on a piece of toast.

"...we...umm...we were... playing...uh... s-something."

The two didn't entertain their kits questions last night in the hope that the little ones would forget all about it. Unfortunately, they were now bombarded with ten times as many questions.

"Did it hurt, mommy? You were screaming a lot." added Saraki, sipping her milk.

"Erm...well...umm..."

"Is it like when you jump up and down your bed, mommy? It's fun, ne? Oh, it's a game isn't it, daddy?" Nagaharu asked without even as much as a pause.

"Y-yeah... it's kind of like a game or something..." replied Sasuke who was desperately clawing at his mental vocabulary hoping he could find something more sensible to say. _Please don't let them grow up to be perverts, please don't let them grow up to be perverts, please don't let them grow up to be perverts!_

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He was already blushing like crazy. _I really have to talk to Sasuke about this. Alone. _So he sent his kids back to their rooms and talked to Sasuke about what they were going to say to their kids after that little scene that they saw.

--

"Sh-should we tell them about the _birds and the bees _now?" said Naruto, clearly avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke, equally skeptical, sat there in silence for a while as he pondered about their situation. _How on earth are we gonna explain about that? They weren't really made the... normal way..._ _and we can't lie to them... nor can we _not_ tell them about it..._

"It'll be a little too complicated, don't you think?" Sasuke finally said.

"Yeah..."

"We could..." Sasuke began hopefully, "...no, never mind..."

"Well then what are we supposed to do now?"

Sasuke just ran his hand through his black hair and shrugged.

--

Both kids were a little mad that their parents sent them to their room and said they couldn't play outside yet. Nagaharu, who was nearly dying of curiosity, couldn't even sit still. He kept pacing back and forth in his sister's room while making theories about their parent's 'little game'. Saraki just listened to him and answered when she needed to. She had gotten tired of watching her brother pace back and forth.

"Ah, they were playing Cat and Mouse!"

"—on the bed? Niisan, they weren't even running around."

"Okay... umm... Duck, duck, goose?"

"You are a long way off the subject, niisan. I still think they were using the bed a trampoline."

"Why would they do that?" said the little Uchiha, now even more curious.

"I dunno... exercise?" Saraki guessed.

"Well, whatever it was, it sure looked like fun!"

"Yeah, it must have been! Mommy was laughing a lot last night, too!"

Now the two were getting all enthusiastic about the 'little game'. They finally thought up a theory they could both agree on.

"Hey, I have an idea! Saraki, you wanna try it out?"

"Okay!"

The two kids scrambled towards the pink queen-sized bed and started jumping up and down on it, laughing loudly. After a few jumps, Nagaharu noticed something.

"Waaaait... Mommy and Daddy didn't have any clothes on last night."

"Oh, you're right, niisan. And they weren't jumping on the bed..."

"No, they were jumping on _each other_ on the bed." stated Nagaharu as though he had discovered a cure for cancer.

He nodded and started taking of his clothes. Saraki did the same. Ah, a child's innocence is something to long for in this perverted world of ours.

"Yay, I win!" beamed Nagaharu

"What do you mean niisan?"

"I got all my clothes off first. Therefore, I am going to be Daddy and you will play Mommy."

"That's not fair! I wanna be Daddy!"

"Okay, why don't we take turns? I'll be Daddy first then you be Daddy after me."

Saraki agreed and climbed back on the bed and was on all-fours. Nagaharu climbed on top of her and pretended she was a horse.

--

"Yeah, go horsy!"

"Niisan," said Saraki as Nagaharu continued to bounce on top of her, "I don't really understand where this is going, but this really is fun!"

Apparently the kids were having lots of fun. They continued to bounce and bounce, laughing ad giggling at the new game they learned.

--

Nagaharu and Saraki were having too much fun to notice Sasuke and Naruto enter the room with mortified looks on their faces. Sasuke ran up to Nagaharu and plucked him off Saraki.

"Oh, hi Daddy! We know how to play the game now!"

"Yeah, Mommy! It really is fun!" said a laughing Saraki.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, now more perplexed than ever.

_How the hell are we going to explain this?_

* * *

**TCD: **looks like Sasuke has to explain more and more things now! XD, I'm so evil. Anyway, for me to continue ON TO THE NEXT chapter, I need to learn from you guys how to explain the _birds and the bees_ to the kids. That's right. I need you to _**please review**_ and give me a few IDEAS. I have a few myself but I would much rather use yours. **WARNING:** I REALLY WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS FIC IF YOU GUYS DON'T GIVE ME MORE IDEAS. Please. I'm desperate. 

Thanks and love lots:D


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Author: **thecrazydragon

**Disclaimer: **yeah...

**A/N: **"Uchiha Nagaharu?"... "Present!"... "Uchiha Saraki?"..."Present_." _Enjoy!

---Chapter 8---

"_Umm... kids, you shouldn't be doing what you did just now."_

"_Why not, daddy?"_

"_...umm... because... because..."_

"_Because you cannot play the game correctly unless you two are already... 18 years old."_

"_But mommy, the game was fun! We wanna play it again."_

"_Alright, you can play it again..."_

_WTF, Sasuke?_

"_...too bad you don't know how..."_

"_DADDY, YOU HAVE TO TEACH US!"_

"_Hmm... okay we'll teach you."_

"_Really, mommy?!"_

"_...Soon."_

"_But, both of you have to promise one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_Never ever do that again. We'll teach you if we can see that you are ready to learn."_

"_Yes mommy, yes daddy."_

---A FEW WEEKS LATER---

"Come on, come on, come on! We're almost late!"

"Nagaharu," said a woman with long, blonde hair and whisker scars, "calm down! It's still half an hour before the ceremony. We're nowhere near late!"

"But mommy..." said Nagaharu, who clearly deflated as his mother gently scolded him.

"No buts Uchiha Nagaharu. Now, stop jumping around. You'll ruin your new uniform."

It's a big day for the Uchiha family (_not 'clan_)_'_. The kits are excited and so are their parents. Gone were the days of diapers, baby bottles and cribs. Now begins the time for books, bags, homework, and bits of detention. Yup, the kits will be entering school—for the very first time! And where else would Naruto and Sasuke entrust their little kits but the Konoha Ninja Academy.

"Well it's about time. What took you so long to park the car?"

The raven, hand in hand with little Saraki, pocketed the car keys and casually strolled up to the beautiful blonde and kissed her apologetically (_ignoring the little giggles made by the kits_).

"Sorry, love."

Sasuke wore a dashing but simple looking long sleeved, dark blue sweatshirt, its sleeves rolled up with a white polo underneath, jeans that brought out the shape of his long, slender legs (_darn fangirl thought_), and a pair of black Converse All-Stars Vintage 2004s. The attire made him look cool.

"Well," said the female Naruto (_okay, who didn't see that coming?_), "come on now. We wanna get good seats to Nagaharu and Saraki's Opening Ceremony, don't we?" said Naruto as he smiled and led the way into the academy's auditorium.

Naruto, who was in his female version, wore a nice light-pink blouse with floral patterns and had a matching light-violet cardigan over it. He wore flawless white slacks and a pair of diamond studded slip-ons (_everything he wore was borrowed from Sakura except the slip-ons which was a gift from Sasuke specially made for his female version_).

* * *

"Okay," said the silver-haired man with a mask that nearly covered his whole face, "now it's time for the class groupings..."

The kids and their parents started to talk and Sasuke could hear a few _good lucks, do well now, I wonder what class I'll be in, mom I'm hungry... _and other stuffs. He felt a little awkward because he was sitting at the very front (_which he isn't very much used to_) due to Naruto's incessant coaxing.

"...and the children are divided into the different sections according to their scores at the entrance exam."

Sasuke straightened up a bit. Naruto hadn't informed him of their kits scores yet. He had just returned from an S-class mission last night and didn't even have the slightest idea that the opening ceremony would be on the next day. He nudged Naruto. The dobe just smiled.

"In the exam results, for our top one examinees we have a tie between Uchiha Nagaharu and Uchiha Saraki. For our top two we have..."

Sasuke raised a brow. Saraki and Nagaharu happily stood up as their names were called. They and eight other children were assigned to Class A which is a separate class for those with outstanding results.

"T-top one?" asked Sasuke. He looked fairly impressed (_actually, he was trying with all his might to stifle a 'YAAAHOO! Those are my kids, you NOOBS!'_).

Naruto laughed and held his hand. Sasuke could feel his cheeks get all warm.

"I thought I'd keep it a surprise for you."

* * *

---DAY 1 AT KONOHA NINJA ACADEMY (KNA) ---

"Good morning, everyone!" said Iruka-sensei brightly as he turned to face his brand new class, "I am Umino Iruka-sensei and I will be the homeroom teacher for Class A."

The class greeted him back with a cheery 'good morning, Iruka-sensei!'

The scarred man could tell that this batch would be the second _Naruto batch_ (1) Most of his new pupils came from very respectable parents. Take for example Riku Nara, Daimichi and Yoshimitsu Hyuuga, Jimaru Inuzuka and all others. He scanned his class one more time before beginning their morning activities.

"Okay guys, before I we start with our lessons, I want you all to introduce yourselves."

A brown haired boy with a red line painted on each of his cheeks eagerly stepped forward. Sensei noticed that there was a bulge in his pocket. A big bulge, actually.

"I am the son of the best of all the bestest dog trainers in this village." He began dramatically, "The fiercescest hounds fear and respect me!" added the boy, putting extra emphasis on _fear and respect me_. It drew 'oohs' and 'aahs' from his classmates. Nagaharu and Saraki couldn't help but force back a laugh.

"Do you know who I am?" they all shook their heads. Iruka was very amused. _Surely Kiba taught him what to say._

"I am the famous, the one and only, best of the bestest, Inuzuka Jimaru!" and the crowd (_or shall we say class_) went wild.

"...and this," he added, digging into his pocket, "is the all powerful Kaimaru!" it was a small puppy, no bigger than his palm, which looked like a cross between a Siberian husky and a Doberman. Everybody laughed at him. _Hehe, so much for a grand intro._

"Thank you, Jimaru-kun," said Iruka as Jimaru sulked off, "now let's have... ahh, the Uchiha twins!"

The class fell silent. Apparently, these kids also knew the Uchihas and their reputation as the strongest in the village.

And Nagaharu and Saraki were going to prove that it was true. _Speaking of which, where are those two?_

Just then, there was a sort of fog or smoke coming from behind the teacher's table. Iruka was about to sound the alarm when suddenly, a voice came from behind the desk.

"The bearer of fire and earth,"

It was emphasized by a small earthquake and a tongue of fire rising from behind the desk,

"Future successor of the kekkei genkai 'Sharingan', fated reviver of the Uchiha clan and,"

Nagaharu stepped out from under the desk after putting out the small fire he had started,

"Son of the feared shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke and the powerful Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. I am Uchiha Nagaharu."

In an instant, the young Uchiha had rabid, swooning fangirls at his disposal. Their presence was made known due to the high-pitched squealing and an occasional '_I love you!_'

Pleased by his fans' actions, he decided to do a little trick. He silently thought _'just like we practiced, Saraki'. _He limited his chakra and released a very small _katon _to the ceiling (_thank goodness KNA built the rooms with high ceilings_). Screams erupted from the class and Iruka was about to put out the flame that neared the ceiling when out of nowhere... came Saraki. She jumped up from under the table—

"Mystic Water Dragon Shield." (2)

She made use of the glass of water on Iruka's table. It was where her small water dragon came from. The dragon spiraled higher and higher until it was above the katon. Then, as the fireball hit the dragon, it was extinguished and the dragon exploded into water droplets. Everyone stared at the ceiling with their mouths agape. Then their stares drifted back to the female Uchiha.

"Bearer of water and wind,"

She tamed down her hair which had gotten slightly ruffled.

"Twin sister of Uchiha Nagaharu,"

She walked over to her brother who was standing at the front and center.

"And future successor of the kekkei genkai 'Sharingan', I am Uchiha Saraki."

* * *

Naruto (_male version_) had just returned from the grocery store with 5 bagfuls of supplies. He made a few clones to hold the bags while he searched for the keys to the house. Careful not to leave any mud marks on the floor, he left his slippers on the porch and instructed the clones to bring in the supplies and prepare the kitchen for dinner.

"Haaaa..." he sighed as he collapsed on the couch and tried to nap, "it's good to be home."

"Yeah, sure is." his eyes shot open as a familiar voice replied.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?! Weren't you on a long-term mission?!"

The raven sat beside the kitsune and faked an angry-look, "Hn, are you saying that you don't want me here, dobe?"

"No, I—!" Sasuke brushed his lips on Naruto's. He pulled away, leaving the blonde dazed.

"I just... I was just surprised, that's all..." Sasuke nuzzled his little dobe and chuckled, "I ditched the mission."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I ditched the mission." repeated Sasuke coolly.

Naruto was a bit surprised (_again_). It was very unlike Sasuke to ditch such a high-ranking mission. The surprised Naruto was still surprised and confused when a clone entered and placed cold rootbeers on the coffee table and shook him out of his _surprised-and-confused _state.

"Naruto, you got kids ta pick up, ya know?"

"Oh crap, right. Sasuke, wanna come?"

Sasuke just sighed. _Is he really that big a dobe? How on earth could he have forgotten? Maybe I shouldn't have left that mission after all... and to think that I—_

"Teme, you coming or what?"

"Y-yeah... I'll start the car."

* * *

"Nii-san, you sure everything's ready?"

"Duh, yeah. Look, nothing to worry about, sis! Hinata nee-chan's got it covered."

"okaaay..."

Just then, a shiny red Ferrari with an orange streak that ran across the side of the car pulled up in front of the twins. The music was loud. Man, it was loud, but the volume lowered as two figures stepped out of the car.

"Guess we're using Mom's car," commented Saraki.

The kits greeted their parents and the four of them hopped back into the car and headed home. Their house wasn't very far. Just a couple of blocks, really. Though, you would surely get lost if you didn't know the way. Naruto and the kits were chatting away while Sasuke was driving silently, suspended in deep thoughts that only an Uchiha who has been thr—

"Sasuke, did you hear me?"

"Huh... wha—?"

"I said WE JUST DROVE PAST OUR OWN HOUSE!!!"

"Oh, crap."

The kits were laughing madly at the back seat as Sasuke turned the car around. Naruto was holding back a laugh and Sasuke was just plain miserable for some reason.

* * *

The Uchihas finally arrived home and Naruto insisted that he go inside before Sasuke could fully park the car.

"Please! I need to use the bathroom..."

And with that, he rushed into the house. After parking, Sasuke turned around to face his kids.

"No one leaves unless one of you tells me what is up with your mother."

"Nothing, dad! Come on, let's all just go in." assured Saraki.

Sasuke sighed and headed toward the front door, hands in his pockets. He held the door open for Saraki and Nagaharu to enter, but—

"Huh? Saraki? Nagaharu? Oi, where are you?"

He looked around trying to see where his kid s had gone off to. _In their clubhouse? _He peeked inside. _Empty, the pool? _No sign of the kits. Suddenly, his house seemed very quiet. _Too quiet._ He looked around, kunai at the ready. Sasuke entered the house silently and headed to the bathroom where he expected to find Naruto.

_Just as I thought._

The bathroom was empty. It showed no signs of Naruto ever being there. And for a moment, fear gripped the Uchiha. His heart was suddenly thumping faster. Memories of that fateful night when his now deceased brother, Itachi had murdered the entire clan started to flood his mind. He desperately tried to shake off the thoughts. By now the raven was already in full stealth mode. Something was definitely not right. The fear that he felt was now replaced with adrenaline and an urge to fight and protect his family. Kind of like the feeling you get when you come face to face with a really powerful enemy with something very important to you at stake. The raven continued to search the entire house, going through every room and finding nothing.

_The yard is the only place I haven't checked. It'll be risky... I'll be out in the open, but, oh to hell with it! I'm going to find my Naruto and my kids even if it's the last thing I—_

"SURPRISE!!!"

And Sasuke was indeed surprised out of his wits. The yard, which Naruto knew Sasuke would search last, was filled with all their closest shinobi friends and their kids. At the very center of the yard, there was a long table lined with mouth-watering foods and desserts. There was also a (_courtesy of Hinata and Kiba _Inuzuka) very gigantic, delicious looking, choco-banana cake with words written neatly on the top. Sasuke walked closer to see what the words on the cake read.

_Happy 29__th__ Birthday Daddy! From: Nagaharu, Saraki, and Mommy_

"Naruto, you guys... when—how did you—?"

"Of course I knew it was your birthday, silly! But I wasn't expecting you to be home. Then you suddenly pop out of nowhere and say you ditched the mission. So, I start calling everyone and try to have a surprise ready for you by the time you got back with the kids and my clone."

Sasuke arched his brow. "Your clone?"

Everyone laughed as Sasuke scratched his head and wondered how everything happened.

"C'mon dad. Stop worrying and let's enjoy the party!" Nagaharu piped up

_Thanks..._

* * *

That night, Sasuke repaid Naruto for the trouble he went through to have a surprise party for him...

Let's just say they played 'horsy'.

* * *

(1) Naruto batch- it's what Iruka calls the batch where the next hokage-dreaming, loudmouth, kindhearted but troublemaking kid comes from.

(2) If you guys are wondering why the kits can do this, it's because they were trained by mom and dad even before school started.

**TCD:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Really sorry for the long update!!! Please, forgive me!!! It's almost summer here and we're currently buried in homework!

(TCD stares at empty room; everyone has left- insert crickets chirping)

**TCD: -**sniff- okaaaay... everyone's gone... I'll just sit here and wait for the next review... it lifts me out of the misery which is 'writers block'.

(Goes to dark corner; hugs knees; rocks back and forth while thanking the imaginary people in mind who review)


	9. Chapter 9 You Sould Have Told Me!

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Author:** thecrazydragon

**Disclaimer:** yeah...

**A/N: **_How do I explain? Crap, I knew I should have told him earlier... _Enjoy!

---Chapter 9---

Naruto's back. As in he's already back to his normal schedule as a ninja. _Jeez, I nearly forgot what it was like as a busy ninja _he thought as he came home as tired as a horse. It was Sasuke's day off today so he was glad to arrive home with the whole family together and a steaming hot bowl of ramen laid out in front of him.

"What missions did you do today mom?"

"Argggh, it was just a bunch of C-ranks. Honestly, a great ninja like me should do much harder missions than this!"

* * *

The alarm clock is what wakes every Uchiha up on weekdays. On weekends, it's Naruto. 

"Sasuke," he said as he gently kissed the snoring raven's cheek, "time to get up. It's training day."

"Uhnn... twenty more minutes..."

"If you don't get up," whispered Naruto, "I won't let you on top for a week."

And in an instant, Sasuke was already in the kitchen helping Naruto make breakfast.

"Kits," called Sasuke from the kitchen, "wake up! It's training day!"

--

The twins heard their father calling them for breakfast. They both wanted to go down and eat their favorite pancakes with chocolate syrup and banana strips (_Nagaharu_) or strawberries (_Saraki_).

But they just couldn't.

Because of the darned headache.

Nevertheless, they still forced themselves to get up and head to the kitchen for breakfast. Luckily, the headache slowly dissipated as they trudged down the stairs and it was almost completely gone by the time they got to the kitchen. They decided not to tell the folks.

It was already 7:30 am. It's the usual time for weekend training for the Uchiha family. They usually walk to the training grounds and today was no different.

Although, Sasuke was much quieter than usual. Not that Naruto or any of the kits noticed. His mouth always seems taped shut anyway so it didn't really make much of a difference if he was quiet or not.

_How do I explain? Crap, I knew I should have told him earlier. How will he take it? Will he hate me? Will he pretend nothing happened? And how 'bout the kits? They were so happy when they found out..._

"Okay Sasuke, we part ways here. Saraki and I will take the East training grounds; you and Nagaharu take West 'kay? We'll meet back here for lunch. Ja, ne!"

"Y-yeah..."

And so they trained. Naruto and Saraki polished their wind techniques first and Sasuke and Nagaharu trained their fire. The twins always trained fire and wind first. Their parents didn't have land and water elements so they usually train on their own or in the academy—under supervision, of course.

"Gyah, Saraki-chan, let's take a break, shall we?"

"Okay, mom."

Naruto and Saraki walked over to the oak tree and sat under its shade. There, they ate apples and drank cold orange juice. Both of them chatted a bit and threw some jokes. Then, they felt the familiar chakras and heard footsteps; one running and the other walking.

"Hey, mom!! Yo, Saraki!!"

"What's for lunch?" Sasuke asked

--

And so the family enjoyed their lunch. Nothing much happened really. It was just the normal family stuff.

"How 'bout some sparring?" suggested Nagaharu excitedly.

"Cool, can we, mom? dad?"

"Hmm... I don't see why not."

Sasuke just nodded.

--

The twins took their positions Nagaharu to the far right and Saraki to the left of the oak tree.

"Yosh! Begin sparring... now!"

Nagaharu made the first move and ran towards his sister, making the seals for the new technique he learned: _katon housenka no jutsu_. He aimed and blasted the numerous small fireballs at Saraki but simply dodged them and released her own _tornado fury_. Saraki's technique always nullifies Nagaharu's whether it's fire vs. wind, or land vs. water. Naruto was watching intently, hoping that no one would get hurt in the sparring session.

Of course, the chance of one of the twins inflicting serious damage to the other was minimal, as they were just beginners and couldn't possibly make a fatal shot. But still Naruto was a bit fearful (_like he always is during their past sparring sessions_). He glanced at Sasuke and was a little bit pissed that he didn't seem to care about the kits getting hurt. _He's just sitting there!_

Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke sighed and hollered to the twins.

"Kits, no ninjutsu. I want both of you to fight with genjutsu and taijutsu only."

"Hai." the two replied. They returned to their positions, changed their stances and began fighting again. This time, it was hand-to-hand combat.

"Is there something you wanna talk about, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

Usually, when they had to do something that would mean leaving their kits unsupervised, like answering a cellphone call or talking about something important, they would let the kits fight without ninjutsu to reduce the chances of them getting hurt while their parents attended to something else.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, unsure of how to proceed, "our kits have two elements, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"They... they know how to use both, right?"

"Yeah."

"And they're both... eight years old, right?"

"Yes, I seem to know that much," said Naruto. He was getting annoyed with Sasuke's holding back, "now tell me what this is about."

Sasuke took a deep breath. _Man, breaking the news about something is hard work... _He scratched his head and looked away.

"They won't _mumble mumble mumble..._"

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said they _mumble mumble mumble ..._"

"Oh, fuck it," Naruto had enough. He grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled on him so they were facing each other, "I hate it when you hide something. Now, talk."

"I said their second element won't last! Dammit, it'll probably be gone by the time they're nine, okay?!"

"..."

"I've known about it since we had Tsunade tell their chakra apart! And yes, I've been holding back ever since!"

"Sasuke... why..."

"Because I didn't know how you—how they... would react! Maybe you would hate me or something when I told you, so I held back and hoped that you would find out on your own! But I can't anymore, okay?! You were so happy when you found out and so were they! That's why I couldn't spill! So... there!"

_Oh no... Naruto looks really disappointed. Maybe I shouldn't have told him! I shouldn't have! Oh no! Please don't hate me! Don't..._

"Sasuke... why on earth would I get mad? And why should the kits be? There's nothing to be mad about." said Naruto, looking a little sad, but not angry at all.

"You're not... mad?" asked Sasuke

"No, but I'm just a bit sad that you thought of keeping it from us..."

"Naruto... I..."

Naruto looked away.

"Naruto, listen, I'm so—"

--

Nagaharu was charging toward Saraki. He was running at top speed. Then... his steps faltered and he fell to the ground. Saraki also wobbled a bit and fell to the ground beside her brother.

"Mom... dad..." said Nagaharu weakly. He and Saraki were both on the ground rubbing their heads. Naruto rushed over, followed by Sasuke.

"What happened?" asked Naruto while checking for any injuries.

"My head huuurrrtss!" the twins replied together. They buried their aching heads in their hands and started to sob.

Then both of them collapsed.

_What happened?_

--

**TCD: **Ohmigosh! The twins! What happened to the twins?! Are they okay?! Hey! Anyone! Are the twins okay?! Oh golly gosh! Oh well, _**please review!**_ I haven't been able to update it as fast as before, so I'm really sorry but mark my words, I'll be adding chapters like crazy very soon! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! LovesYa!


	10. Chapter 10 The Second Element

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Author: **thecrazydragon

**Disclaimer: **do I really have to repeat myself?

**A/N:** Sasuke finally told Naruto that the kits second element wouldn't last. How exactly would the dobe take it? _"I'll deal with you later. Pull up a cab. We're going home." _Enjoy!

---Chapter 10---

"_Mom... dad..." said Nagaharu weakly. He and Saraki were both on the ground rubbing their heads. Naruto rushed over, followed by Sasuke._

"_What happened?" asked Naruto while checking for any injuries._

"_My head huuurrrtss!" the twins replied together. They buried their aching heads in their hands and started to sob._

_Then both of them collapsed._

_What happened?_

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky. It would have been a particularly nice day in the training grounds with all the birds singing and the clear blue water of the nearby river simply sparkling. But, there was one image that didn't seem to fit the picture.

The unconscious bodies of the twins lay sprawled out in the grass. Naruto was frantically fanning Nagaharu as Sasuke carried Saraki to the shade of the oak tree, where they had been peacefully eating lunch just minutes ago.

_Oh god, what happened to the twins? Is this a sort of symptom or something that means that they're about to lose their second element? What? Is it something else? Naruto doesn't know either... what the fuck should I do!_

Sasuke was getting more and more frazzled by the second (_although he would never admit it_). After making sure that Saraki was propped up comfortably on the side of the tree, he rushed over to where Nagaharu and Naruto were. Naruto was already dabbing his soaked hanky on Nagaharu's head to keep him cool. He wasn't really sure what to do so he just did what Sakura usually did whenever Miku had a fever. Sasuke was just as clueless but... he just stood there...

"I'll deal with you later." began Naruto coldly, though, uneasiness was clearly evident in his voice, "Pull up a cab. We're going home."

* * *

The twins were now in their parent's bed. Each had a cool towel adorning their foreheads like wet, white crowns. The comforter was wrapped cozily around their lithe, young bodies. They were in a better condition now than they were in the training grounds. They weren't feverish but, that was what Naruto could do for now. At least he and Sasuke had calmed down a bit.

They were sitting across each other on the dining table. Both held steaming cups of tea with slightly trembling hands. They had called up Tsunade but unfortunately, she was out on a diplomatic conference with the Sand. So, they asked for Sakura instead, but it would take a bit longer for her to arrive as she lives on the other side of the village. They couldn't do anything but wait. They couldn't bring them to the hospital either because the only medical-nins who knew a bit about Nagaharu and Saraki were Sakura and Tsunade.

_Damn, I've never felt so useless in my life! I can't believe I just stood there while they fainted! But... I didn't really know what to do so it isn't counted right? No, I'm their father! I should know what to do! Yeah, but..._

Sasuke came to the decision that it would be totally useless to argue with himself about his self-worth so he tried to talk to Naruto about the whole _the-twins-will-lose-their-second-element-and-I-never-told-you _thing. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was still in no mood to even speak to him.

"Look Naruto, I said I'm sorry okay? I-I just... I don't know... I didn't want to tell you for some reason..."

And that's when Naruto couldn't hold back anymore—for some reason...

"What are you trying to say, teme! You don't trust me enough to at least tell me what's going on!"

"No, that's not—!"

"THEN WHAT, HUH! THESE ARE OUR KIDS WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, SASUKE! And let me make everything clear," said Naruto, his eyes were already that deadly Kyuubi-red color. He took hold of Sasuke's collar pinned him to the wall. The raven could feel the disgusting chakra leaking out...

"When it's our kids we're talking about," said Naruto in a feral, almost deadly hiss, "I don't give a fuck about your pride or your feelings. Just make sure you tell me everything..."

Naruto gave Sasuke a final shove before letting go, "...because the moment they get hurt in _any _way because of your reluctance to tell me what's going on... _you'll be answering to me._"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR A SEC!"

"WELL, GO ON! TALK! TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU THOUGHT THAT IT WAS BETTER TO KEEP IT A SECRET!"

I didn't tell you because I didn't want to make you sad again! Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep it from y—!"

"You never had to keep it from me in the first place!" Naruto was already brimming with angry tears.

"Hey, why are you making this such a big issue, huh! I mean it's not like they got seriously hurt or something!"

"Why did you keep it from me? You never had to... You would never make me sad and you know that... I just love you and the kids so much... Sasuke, you know you have nothing to be scared of..." said Naruto, who was choking in his own tears.

He wasn't crying because his kids were gonna lose the thing that made them more special than the others. He was crying because Sasuke chose to keep it a secret from him. Of course, Naruto was used to people keeping things from him. After all, he was mistakenly regarded as the Kyuubi... as the demon who killed half the village... but Sasuke, the only person who truly seemed to love him and trust him, kept something like that a secret. It was a little too much to handle.

Naruto was very hurt.

"Oh, Naruto..." said Sasuke softly. He approached the sobbing blonde and kissed away the tears that kept falling from the brilliant cerulean eyes...

"S-Sasuke..."

They wrapped each other in a tight embrace, not one of them willing to let go of the other. They just sat there... on the floor... hugging. Sasuke patted Naruto's back and rocked back and forth, trying to calm him down. Naruto's body shook and trembled as he cried. He buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder and tried to stop. But he couldn't.

"Naruto... I'm so sorry... I should have told you... now I've hurt you... so badly..."

"No, no, no, no... Sasuke, I... you didn't hurt me, please don't say that."

Sasuke cupped Naruto's face and stared into his eyes. The unfathomable blueness... was puffy and red, with tears still falling from them. Now, Sasuke badly regretted what he had done. To hurt Naruto. To hurt the angel who, after enduring nothing but pain, deserved nothing more than to be happy. _I'm so sorry._

"MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" a scream erupted from the master's bedroom.

It was Nagaharu.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed to their room only to find Nagaharu on the floor shaking uncontrollably, eyes wide. On the bed, Saraki was still unconscious. She was also shaking.

_Wait._

It wasn't Nagaharu who was shaking. Saraki wasn't shaking either. _The whole room is the one that's shaking!_

Then, a smoky something (_which Sasuke later confirmed was Earth chakra_) came out of Nagaharu's entire body and started spinning around him. It looked a tornado spinning above his body. The 'tornado' compressed itself to form a basketball-sized sphere of pure earth chakra. As it completed its formation, the house stopped shaking so suddenly that Naruto and Sasuke fell forward. The sphere lay suspended in thin air for a few seconds. Then, it started to fall to the ground.

"NARUTO, SASUKE! MOVE!"

A blur of pink rushed past the stunned pair and caught the falling ball of chakra.

"Get Nagaharu out of the way, now!" it was Sakura.

Sasuke immediately stood up and grabbed Nagaharu.

Sakura dealt with the chakra ball with immense concentration. She created a hole at the very center of it and injected some of her own chakra. It caused the ball to wither and dissipate into the air.

"What ha—"

Sakura held up her hand, signaling silence from Naruto. She approached Saraki, who now had the same 'tornado thing' enveloping her.

The pink-haired medical-nin took from her pack a small piece of scroll-paper with a spiral that was brushed onto its center. She attached it firmly on Saraki's chest and the 'tornado' didn't spin around the young one anymore. It actually seemed to be sucked into the scroll. On the spiral's sides were inscriptions that read 'earth', 'fire', and 'land' and there was a space in the middle of the spiral which Naruto assumed was for 'water', or 'wind'.

The 'tornado' continued to be sucked in for no more than 3 minutes, but it seemed like an eternity for the Uchihas. After the last trace of chakra was sucked into the sealing scroll, Sakura swiftly detached it from Saraki's chest. The center of the spiral now read 'wind'. She then took a vial of some sort of dark liquid and ran a line through the word 'wind'. The line glowed red and everything on the scroll disappeared. It was the element removed from Saraki.

--

"Thanks." said Sakura as Sasuke handed her a cup of coffee.

"So... the kids are alright now?"

"Yeah, although they're a bit shaken up. I suggest you let them stay at home this week."

Silence stretched on.

"What was that black sphere-thing that came out of Nagaharu?" Naruto finally managed to say.

"That," she replied as she put down her coffee, "was a ball of pure chakra."

Sakura found herself looking at Sasuke and Naruto's blank faces. She sighed and explained further.

"Obviously, it's made by compressing chakra. A ball that size, when dropped, could tear down your entire house."

Jaws dropped.

"But... a ball the size of a pea... could annihilate the whole village. Luckily, I made it before the ball compressed even more and before Saraki could form another ball."

--

It was eleven pm. Sakura had left ages ago. Now, Naruto and Sasuke were just sitting on the couch, absentmindedly flipping through the different channels of their TV. The twins were already asleep.

"Does this mean we're okay now, dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe."

"Sorry. Does this mean we're okay now, 'Naruto'?"

"Make me some ramen and I'll think about it."

"Oh, I can give you something better than ra—"

"...Ma...? Dad...?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and sat back politely on his side of the couch. Naruto rushed to the twins and gave them a big hug.

"Are my kits okay? Are you feeling alright? Are you hurt? Just tell mommy okay?" he said to them, not letting go just yet.

"What are talking about mom? We're perfectly fine!" said Nagaharu in his usual happy voice.

"You mean... you don't remember... anything?"

"About what, mom? And you can let go now." replied Saraki.

"Oh... hehehehe, sorry."

The twins laughed as well but stopped as they saw Naruto's shocked expression.

"Wh-what is it, mom?" they asked

"...Sasuke," Naruto turned to the raven, "what is that...?"

Sasuke stood up from the couch and walked closer to the twins. He was a bit pissed that Naruto called him over for no reason.

The blonde shook his head excitedly and indicated what part he wanted Sasuke to see.

Their eyes.

"Sh-sh-sh-sharing-sharingan!"

Indeed. Each of the twins had a set of ruby red, one-tomoed sharingan eyes.

* * *

**TCD: **Yep, the kits finally have the sharingan... wow, even I'm speechless! Hehehe XD. Anyways, _**please review**_. Forgive me if this fic is a little umm... not satisfactory. It's currently 2:33 am here and I've finished my 8th glass of coffee just so I could finish this chappy for you guys! Kyaaaaaaaah! Later!

Thanks and love lots:D


	11. Chapter 11 Got Secrets?

Pairing: SasuNaru

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Author: **thecrazydragon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...

**A/N: **Everyone has secrets. But what happens if you kept a secret from someone you promised never to hide anything from?

--Chapter 10--

"_Naruto... Naruto? Wake up."_

"_Uhn... whaaaat?"_

"_I have to go."_

"_Don't worry, Sasukeee... the bathroom light is on."_

"_I didn't mean I had to go to the bathroom, dammit. Wake up."_

"_What is it, teme?!"_

"_There's an emergency. Tsunade called and assigned me to a Super S-class mission to the Sound Village. I have to leave right now."_

"_But, but—!"_

"_I'll be back in a month or so. I love you guys. Bye."_

* * *

There was a house

There was a house that was sparkling

There was a house that was sparkling clean because of the boredom

There was a house that was sparkling clean because of the boredom and worry and anxiousness

There was a house that was sparkling clean because of the boredom and worry and anxiousness of Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto.

"Gwaaaaaah! I can't take it anymore! I'm so bored and Sasuke's won't be here till next week so I'm even more bored! Where are those kids?!"

"We're home, mom..."

"And what took you so long to get home, twins?!"

Uh-oh, Naruto used 'twins' instead of their own names. That means nothing but trouble and a very long lecture.

"Wewerejustgoingoutwithsomefriendsandhadsomethingtoeat..." replied the twins quietly.

"Out with friends again? Always out with friends! Your mission ended at 4. What time is it now? Yes, it's 9:30! If your father was here he would really have you do 500 laps around the yard!"

The twins eyes widened in unison. _Does he have any idea how big the yard is?! _They were punished by Sasuke once when they got into a fight with some Sand kids on a field trip when they were in fourth grade. 500 laps indeed. They never got into a fight since.

"We're sorry mom..." said Saraki

"Yeah... sorry, mom." added Nagaharu.

Naruto sighed. _Kids these days just wanna grow up too fast. _He motioned for both of them to sit beside him in the living room. The kids followed wordlessly behind.

"Kits, I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

They nodded, eyes downcast.

"I know you're both old enough to go out on your own. You're both thirteen and I know everything out there is great and fun, but please not this late."

They nodded and muttered a silent 'sorry' then headed to bed.

"Kids."

* * *

It was well past midnight. The kits have been asleep ages ago. Naruto had nothing to do but sit on his windowsill and stare out into the sky (_ala Harry Potter XD_). Suddenly, the phone started ringing. He was in no mood to talk to some rabid fangirl asking about how Sasuke was, or Kiba asking about where to find more hentai doujins, or Sai insulting him at how small his—

The answering machine piped up, "Uzumaki, I know you're there. Pick up this phone right now!"

A direct order from the Hokage... how could he refuse?

"WHAT, Hokage-sama?" he added so as not to sound disrespectful.

"I've assigned you to a mission. You will be briefed as you arrive at my office."

The moment Tsunade had said 'mission', Naruto's demeanor changed almost instantly. His eyes, which were sleepy and inattentive, were now alert. The mind that had grown cobwebs due to lack of use kicked into gear as well. And his droopy shoulders and slouched back turned stick-straight.

"I'm on my way," he replied swiftly.

Making sure to stick the note that he would be gone for a while and 500 dollars on the refrigerator, he left.

--minutes later--

"Good, you made it here fast." said Tsunade even though her office remained empty.

"Reporting in, Tsunade-sama." the voice replied though the speaker was nowhere to be seen.

Tsunade sensed the chakra of the ever-eavesdropping Shizune fade, but still waited for a full minute. The invisible ninja also knew the drill and remained unseen and unheard. Finally, Tsunade relaxed and looked up from the mission scroll in her hands.

"Yosh, she's gone. You can come out now, Uzumaki."

There wasn't even a puff of smoke or an inaudible pop to signal his arrival. He literally appeared out of thin air.

"Ba-chaaaaaaaaan... you shouldn't be calling me by my real name! Besides, that's **Uzumaki-Uchiha **to you! And to think I went through the trouble of putting on my mask before entering..."

Tsunade sighed. "Alright enough, here are the details to the ANBU mission I assigned you to,"

"Hai." He took the scroll from her hands and read on as she explained.

* * *

First off, let's clear things up a bit.

Naruto, was temporarily cleared from the active ninja list and placed in the part time list for approximately 6 years after he gave birth to the kits (_sounds weird, doesn't it? 'He' and 'gave birth' used in the same sentence XD_). He and Sasuke had personally requested Tsunade to place him in that list so that he could spend more time with his kids.

It's very un-Naruto to sit there and baby-sit for a whopping six years, ne?

Of course he wasn't just baby-sitting the whole six years. _WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT? I STILL WANT TO BE HOKAGE, YOU KNOW._

In fact, he has actually been through quite a lot. Let's just say that by the time the kits lost their first teeth, he already promoted himself from genin to ANBU captain by planning strategies for the highest ranking missions.

And all the missions turned out better than expected.

Yes, ANBU captain. And he's been ANBU captain for seven years now. But everyone else believes that he's still just a lowly chuunin...

* * *

"Explain platoon details, ANBU Captain White Fox."

Naruto placed the scroll back onto the table and kept his hands practically glued to his sides like every other military captain.

"Hai. I plan to choose four other ANBU to be under my platoon. Rendezvous point: Konoha Main Gate at approximately 0200 hours. Platoon Transportation: Land Rover EX4330. Other necessities will be shouldered by Konoha and Sand government."

"Repeat mission details." Tsunade said with the same monotonous voice.

"Objective: Provide assistance to ANBU Team number 15. Contact point: outskirts of Sound Village within 2 days at exactly 1800 hours. We must meet with Team Grey Falcon and, after initial inspection of mission output, return to Konoha." answered Naruto in a swift, military-type way.

_Up until now I still can't believe that Naruto, the loud-mouth kid who used to complain about missions, is already the ANBU Captain. You're not too far from the Hokage title, kid. Keep going._

"Estimated time and date of arrival?"

"Within one week."

Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked toward Naruto, who was still standing stick-straight. She smiled and ruffled the flaming red hair on his mask. Naruto relaxed and Tsunade could almost see the stupid grin on his face.

"Go on, kit."

"YOSSU!"

* * *

"Shit," whispered Sasuke as he applied pressure on the heavily bleeding gash on Neji's neck.

"Where the hell is he?!" hissed Ino as she frantically rummaged through her pouch for bandages or tourniquets or strips of cloth or _anything!_

"We used up all of the first aid supplies!"

"Get over here!" Sasuke said roughly to Ino. She immediately headed over and replaced Sasuke's hand with her own as he removed his shirt and tore off a piece. Neji was already beginning to convulse and his eyes remained frozen in terror as he seemed to stare at the face of imminent death.

There was a reason why it was a Super S-class mission: simply because it involved the retrieval of sealed documents and artifacts. Of course, this would have been classified as a normal A-rank. But... they were up against the Sound Village.

Orochimaru would be there. Luckily, he hasn't been able to move since the day Itachi nearly killed him. But one thing was certain—he still had his thugs to do all his dirty work for him. And they aren't just a bunch of genins either.

They barely made it out of the Sound Village gate before the guards blocked their path with tanks and bombarded them with various grenades and exploding tags. All of them, including their leader, Grey Falcon, were able to get so close... so close to the gate when shrapnel from a stray exploding tag hit Neji dead center on his jugular. Grey Falcon and their clones had stalled the guards while the real Sasuke, Ino, and Neji headed for freedom...

... Well sort of...

"Neji? Neji! No, no hold on! Hold on, dammit! Please Neji! NE...ji..."

Sasuke looked away. It was too late. Ino began to sob quietly behind him. Carefully, Sasuke closed Neji's open eyes—lifeless, white eyes that still seemed to scream for help.

They both jumped when they heard the familiar sound of static from a walky-talky and swift footsteps heading toward them. Recognizing that it was _The _White Fox the two were immediately washed over in a wave of relief—though not completely.

_Here comes backup_

"This is White Fox to medic nin Black Kitten, do you read me? Over." the ANBU who had flaming red hair and three red stripes on the forehead, and both cheeks on his Fox mask spoke clearly and his voice was steady despite the fact that he was running at nearly impossible speed.

A 'kssshht' of static and a female voice who also seemed to be running replied, "Yes, Captain White Fox. Where the hell are you?"

"I need all of you here at West-North-West point from the Main gate. This is a Code 3. I repeat: Code 3, we have a man down, over."

"We're on our way." a final 'kssshht' of static and the line went dead. The ANBU pocketed the walk-talky and assessed the condition of poor Neji while Sasuke and Ino stood close by.

"There's a pulse. Incredibly weak, but we still have a chance to save him.

"Captain," Sakura had arrived along with two other ANBU: Kiba and Chouji.

"Get started on him at once, Sakura. Yamanaka, you and Kiba stay here with her. The rest of you, follow me."

They, as in Sasuke, Chouji and White Fox, headed back towards the gate...and entered.

Sasuke was about to call the captain's attention. _But... what's his name anyway? I know Grey Falcon is Shikamaru but... I haven't the slightest idea who 'captain' is..._

"Captain," began Sasuke with a shocked look on his face, "we shouldn't be back here!"

Not even breaking a step, Fox replied darkly, "You are a part of this team, Uchiha, and it would be wise if you didn't question my ways if you want to complete this mission alive."

That shut him up. Fox told the team their objective for now. It was to find Grey Falcon—alive—and with the documents and artifacts in hand.

Sasuke dodged a large rock that missed him by a hair's breadth.

"Teme," hollered the captain, "stop thinking! Just move!"

Sasuke tried to follow orders and did what Fox had said. Indeed, relying on instinct alone was admittedly, quite exciting for the raven. But there was something in that statement that made him do a double take. _That sounded just like—_

The thought was cut off by someone who called him from the alley. It was Captain and Chouji and they were with Grey Falcon already!

"Come on!" said Fox as they neared the hole that Falcon had dug earlier to serve as their escape route. They crawled in the darkness. And eventually reached the opening where Ino and Blood Hound were.

"How's Neji?" was the first thing Falcon could ask.

"He needs blood right away. We should head back. But... he'll manage." said Sakura in a grave voice.

_Mission accomplished_

* * *

They were all jammed into the first two rows of seats in the Land Rover EX4330. Neji occupied the entire backseat with an IV drip and a pack of emergency blood attached to him, dripping idly at regular intervals.

Fox was driving. Sasuke was in the front seat because of a minor leg injury. Ino, Falcon and Pink Pig sat on the second row and Black Kitten and Blood Hound sat behind them. Everyone was silent and only a faint murmur of classical music broke the stillness. It was a typical car scene: one drove while all the others had a chance to think.

And apparently Sasuke had just finished thinking something up.

_I was never able to notice it till just now. Fox seems a lot like Naruto. I think I'll do a bit of investigation. It's time for plan A._

"Ano, Captain White Fox, I'm sorry to delay you but, I need to relieve myself..."

Fox drove on. Sasuke thought the captain denied his request. He was about to ask again when the car came to a stop right in front of a rather large tree.

"Right you are, Uchiha." Fox chuckled, "I need to use the hole myself. Anyone else? So that we won't be making anymore pit stops..."

All the males in the car except Neji also went along.

The men positioned themselves and prepared to piss. Sasuke kept a close watch on Fox. Not in a weird way, but in a curious way. He noted Fox's pre-pissing ritual.

"Gwaah..." Fox said impatiently. Undoing an ANBU uniform didn't take too short. There were various buttons, zippers and locks that needed to be undone before you could start to pee. Fox, who couldn't seem to hold it in much longer, started to bounce up and down while cursing silently under his breath.

Finally, they were all done answering the call of nature. The five of them headed back to the Rover in silence.

"Yosh! That was awfully relieving, datteb—"

He was cut off by Falcon who had quickly nudged him.

Fox cleared his throat and continued on.

Sasuke, of course, had heard and seen everything. He was talking to everyone else and asking them about Fox but to his surprise, they knew absolutely nothing about him.

"Gomen, Sasuke. The only thing we know is that he's with us. Konoha, I mean."

_Not only did he almost say 'dattebayo', he also did exactly what Naruto does whenever he needed to pee... this is getting fishy but... I'll continue to investigate... just to make sure._

The Rover was already entering the forest outskirts of Konoha. Fox sped up and the Rover bounced gently as it passed through the bumpy, dirt road that leads to the village. Everyone started to get excited, especially ANBU Team 15, who were just returning from the month long mission. They were all engaged in animated conversation (_except Neji_) as they talked about nearly anything as they neared the village.

"Captain, look out!"

Fox maneuvered the Rover and was able to dodge a moose grazing in the middle of the road. The car swerved and swiveled and nearly hit a tree. Luckily, he stepped on the brakes just before it could.

"Dobe, be more careful dammit!" said Sasuke, who was a bit shaken up.

"Teme, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me _dobe_?!" Fox said out of impulse.

Behind the mask, Naruto had just realized what a grave mistake it was to suddenly say that. He swallowed and slowly turned to Sasuke who was calmly sitting there, looking more passive than ever. _Phew! That was close! I don't think he really noticed..._

The Rover continued on. It was nearing the gate and all of them could now say _mission accomplished. _They were all smiles as the guard on-duty opened the gate for them. _Excellent... now time for plan C..._

"Ne Kiba," said the raven as he turned to face the dog-lover, "can I borrow your phone? I wanna tell Naruto I'll be home early tonight."

Behind the mask, cold sweat had begun to form on the kitsune and his heart was thumping fast as Sasuke dialed the numbers to the cell phone...

...which was sitting silently in his pocket. _Oh crap, crap, crap!! Please tell me I put it in silent mode!_

Too late. Almost immediately after Sasuke finished dialing the numbers, his cell phone began to ring. It was the familiar _Nokia _ringtone. It was a happy tune that he always sang to... but now he just sat there, unsure of what to do...

So he did the most logical and fished his cell phone out of his pocket. Clicked it open and answered.

"H-hello?"

_Gotcha._

* * *

**TCD: **ooooh... Sasuke finds out his dobe's little secret. What will he do now? This is by far my longest chapter ever! Like it? Don't like it? As usual, _**please review**_ to make it better. Thanks lots to those who will. And you'll be getting a prize from me if you review.

Thankies! :D


	12. Chapter 12 Lies

Pairing: SasuNaru

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Author: **thecrazydragon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: **Not much to say... at all...

--Chapter 12--

_Behind the mask, cold sweat had begun to form on the kitsune and his heart was thumping fast as Sasuke dialed the numbers to the cell phone..._

_...which was sitting silently in his pocket. Oh crap, crap, crap!! Please tell me I put it in silent mode!_

_Too late. Almost immediately after Sasuke finished dialing the numbers, his cell phone began to ring. It was the familiar Nokia ringtone. It was a happy tune that he always sang to... but now he just sat there, unsure of what to do..._

_So he did the most logical and fished his cell phone out of his pocket. Clicked it open and answered._

"_H-hello?"_

_Gotcha._

* * *

Sasuke put down the cell phone and turned to Fox.

"Why, hello Naruto. I wasn't expecting you to be on a mission today."

Awkward silenced stretched on and wasn't broken until they arrived at the Hokage's office.

"Well? What happened? Why the hell are all of you so quiet?"

Fox shakily stepped forward and narrated their mission report. Shizune wrote things down as Tsunade asked him questions. After the report, Godaime checked and double checked what they had recovered and sent them all home. 'Thank you, Hokage-sama' they replied.

Fox and Sasuke didn't seem to be leaving.

"Oi, you two can go home now didn't you hear? What else do want?" asked Tsunade as she faced the two who were still standing in her office.

"Nothing, Tsunade-sama," said Sasuke, he moved toward the ANBU Captain and whispered seductively in his ear, "I'll be waiting at home, love..." and licked his neck. The Captain flinched. Both Shizune and Tsunade's eyes widened at the sudden... err... move of the Uchiha. The Godaime was about to call him back but he had already shut the door silently behind him.

"That should spice things up a bit." said Sasuke quietly to himself as he left the Hokage palace and cast one last look at the room where he was just minutes ago before heading home.

* * *

"He knows?!" Tsunade said, fuming as Naruto sat on the chair and twirled his mask around his finger nervously at the corner like a grounded kid.

"I-I-I swear it was an a-accident, Ba-chan! He probably saw me do something and... and..."

"I will hear nothing more of it, Naruto! There's a reason why nobody should know that you're ANBU Captain!"

"I know but—" Tsunade held up her hand and returned to her Hokage duties.

"Go home, Naruto. Go home."

* * *

"Saraki, could you pass me the glue, please."

"Here, dad."

"Yo, dad! Mom's home!" said Nagaharu while he covered the phone with his hand.

"We need to talk," said Naruto, already dressed in a casual shirt and jeans, as he pulled Sasuke from the living room.

Sasuke willingly followed. Both of them trudged up the stairs leaving a pair of surprised kits behind. They entered the bedroom and shut the door firmly behind them.

"Why did you do that?" asked the blonde who didn't really know what to feel at the moment.

"Do what?" countered Sasuke, feigning innocence.

"That... that... thing you did to me in the office!"

"Oh that," he said as if miraculously remembering, "well... I wanted to say hi to the Captain."

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke pounced on him and ground their members together. The blonde was too surprised to moan but instead, he bucked against Sasuke and his rather large dick. The raven grabbed both of Naruto's wrists and secured them to the wall with his left hand while his right hand...

"Ow! S-Sasuke, you—"

...slapped Naruto squarely on his cheek. He slapped and punched a struggling Naruto until he busted his own lip by being hit by the dobe. Naruto broke free from Sasuke's hold and kicked him right on the crotch. The Uchiha gave a strangled cry and fell toward the floor like a crumpled heap to nurse his painful manhood.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled Naruto, who was resisting the urge to kick Sasuke again.

Sasuke lay still for a full minute breathing deeply. Just breathing.

"Oi! I'm talking to you, you basta—"

"That was for lying."

_Wh-what?_

"You lied, Naruto."

"Huh? When?! I never lied about anything!"

"On that day," said Sasuke as he slowly stood up and headed for the chair by the bed, "when I told you that Nagaharu and Saraki were going to lose their second element,"

"Yeah... what about it?"

Sasuke looked up to face Naruto. The blonde stared into onyx orbs that were as blank and expressionless as a sheet of paper. It was what Sasuke's eyes looked like before Orochimaru, before Itachi... before Naruto; cold and indifferent.

He stared on and waited for Sasuke to respond, unable to do or say anything more.

"I promised never to keep anything from you. I asked you if you would..."

Naruto suddenly remembered the talk with him the night after the twins lost their second element.

"_I love you Naruto."_

"_I love you, too."_

"_I'm so sorry I hurt you again..."_

"_Like I said, Sasuke, you didn't hurt me. You never did."_

"_I promise you. From now on... I'll never keep secrets from you. Ever."_

"_Sasuke..."_

"_I want you to trust me, Naruto. Will you do the same?"_

_"...Sasu..."_

"_Naruto...?"_

"_Yes... I promise."_

Tears started to fall from his blue eyes as he remembered the promise they had made—and how he lied.

"Sasuke, I'm sor—"

"Now I understand why it took you a long time to answer my question. You were already hiding something from me right there and then."

"Sasuke, please! Let me expla—"

"I want a divorce."

* * *

**TCD: **Whoa... I think I'd better leave these two alone for now...

_**Please review**_ :D


	13. Chapter 13 Please Don't

--Chapter 13--

"A-a-no... please s-sign here."

Naruto couldn't even look at the paper. Looking the other way as he quietly signed it, he couldn't help but feel like he was signing some sort of contract to a deal that he knew he didn't want deep, deep inside. But it was for the best. Or was it really? That, he didn't seem to have the answer.

"A-a-arigato, Naruto-kun. The process should be done within 3 m-months. Are you s-sure about th-this?"

"JUST FINISH YOUR BUSINESS AND GET OUT OF HERE, HINATA!"

The white-eyed woman gave a little cry of surprise and left hurriedly, leaving Naruto in the privacy of his room. His heart was thumping fast, his teeth were gritted, and his hands were curled into shaking fists. When he was sure that Hinata was well beyond earshot, he broke into tears. Burying his head into the pillows, he cried. He just cried.

...and Sasuke wouldn't be there to quiet him down this time.

That paper was the Uzumaki-Uchiha Divorce Contract. Both of them had willingly signed them. _But the pain... it's... it's worse than raw... _was what he thought.

"Mom...?" said a little voice from behind the door. Naruto quickly blinked away his tears and rubbed his eyes roughly in an effort to lessen the redness.

"C-come in." replied the blonde as he ran his hand through his hair to smooth it down a bit. Nagaharu and Saraki slowly filed in and slowly sat beside their mother on the bed. They sat there in silence while Naruto fiddled with his fingers.

"You've been crying again, mom." said Saraki. Naruto turned to look at his daughter. That porcelain complexion, that nose, that mostly-black hair... were never his... they were Sasuke's.

He couldn't help but break down into tears again.

"Mom, please don't cry..."

* * *

He lay there. Sasuke.

Undoubtedly, the house seemed a lot bigger.

A lot darker...

And a lot emptier ever since Naruto moved back to his apartment. The kits still stayed at the Uchiha mansion but, they were usually with their mother the whole day.

_This is usually the part where I think of something deep... but right now, nothing seems to be in my mind... except... him..._

Sasuke turned in his bed and covered his head with a pillow. It was nearly midnight and he still couldn't get some sleep and the absence of the kits wasn't really the reason. He wanted to cry. But he couldn't. He never did. Because Uchihas never cried. _Is it really for the best? Do I really want this? Why did I do it in the first place?_

The raven stood from the bed and headed to the bathroom. There, he turned on the tap and splashed the almost-freezing water on his sleepless face. He stared at himself at the mirror and answered his own question.

"To be honest... I don't know."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Saraki and Nagaharu were running home. They had lost track of the time and had to leave hurriedly unless they wanted to risk being scolded by their father. At first, they tried to stay with Naruto even just for the night, but he insisted that they return home—ASAP.

"Ne, Saraki," said Nagaharu as they passed Ichiraku's, "I feel really sorry for mom." he came to a stop at a bench beside a streetlamp and sat. Saraki stopped running and looked at her brother anxiously.

"Niisan, we have to—"

"NO, we stay here and talk about what we can do about this, Saraki! Frankly, I don't really care if dad grounds us for life. We can't just sit and watch mom suffer like that! He loves dad and we both know it! And I'm pretty sure dad still loves him, too!"

"Niisan, we really need to—"

"Listen here, Saraki," Nagaharu said as he exasperatedly wiped his sweat-soaked face, "dad can fucking wait all night and ground us to infinity and beyond later. I don't care and neither should you, so just HEAR ME OUT FOR A SEC, will you?!"

Saraki glanced toward the direction of the house one more time and sat down beside her brother. Nagaharu uttered silent _thanks _before he talked on.

"We have to do something about this," he began.

"But what?" replied Saraki as she crossed her arms. It was starting to get cold but her brother was right. They couldn't leave their mother to suffer like that. And they couldn't let their dad suppress what he really felt either.

"Maybe we could force them to talk. Yeah, like... like... we let someone kidnap us and... and... umm... the ransom would be for them to talk or... something."

Saraki looked the other way and didn't say anything. Nagaharu glanced at her for some sort of approval. When he didn't see anything coming, he thought up another plan.

"Okay, umm... we could... let them believe they'd be going to a 5-man mission but it will really be just the two of them! Right? Right? Then they could talk!"

She remained silent.

"Sara-chan," pleaded Nagaharu, "help me out here, will you? Please?"

Saraki turned to look at her brother.

"Niisan, I don't want our family to be broken either. This is what we should do..."

Nagaharu's face lit up almost instantly. But the voice that came from behind sent shivers down his spine.

"What you should do about what?"

"Dad!" they said.

His face was emotionless and cold as he said, "it's past your curfew. Get to bed _now._"

* * *

Another sleepless night passed for the Uzumaki. It was 8 am and the sky was brilliant and blue with the sun shining brightly, the birds were singing, and the breeze was nothing but refreshing. Despite the wonderful weather, he locked the doors, closed the windows, and didn't make any effort to get up from bed. He had spent nearly half of last night talking to Iruka-sensei over the phone about his current predicament. But the man had to put down the phone and leave Naruto with no one to talk to anymore. _Heh he's busy, I figure. Not like me..._

_Not like... me?_

He stood up and, as if in a trance, headed for the basement of his apartment.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"You know what to do, right, Niisan?"

"Yeah. Now get going. I'll meet you back at the bench by lunch."

Saraki went downstairs first and asked if she could go out with her friends. Sasuke nodded, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. In the young Uchiha's slingbag were a tape recorder, a few tapes, and a roll of tissue paper. _What's that for? _Sasuke asks. _A school project, dad. I'll bring it back home, dattebayo_ she replies. The raven winced at the mere mention of _dattebayo _and waved Saraki off.

A few minutes passed and the second young Uchiha went downstairs. Nagaharu searched for his father and found him in the living room reading the news. He approached Sasuke and gently took the newspaper from the raven's hands.

"Dad, we need to talk."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Shikamaru had just arrived from a meeting with the Sand's newly enlisted ANBU for their orientation. He headed straight home right after the meeting, saying that it was too troublesome to orient them more. _It would be like telling them everything about us. Let them learn by experience, like every ANBU should _he said to their Captain.

"You're early." said Temari, who was currently polishing her fan, "You'll have to wait. I haven't started making lunch yet."

Shikamaru collapsed on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Ahh... take your time." He then turned on the TV and flipped through random channels. Finding nothing to his interest, he turned it off. "How troublesome."

"Where are the kids?" Shikamaru asked, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"School project."

"Have you heard?" said Temari as she applied fan polish, "Sasuke and Naruto are getting a divorce."

"What?!" came a rather surprised reply.

"Yeah... heard it from Sakura. Poor them. They were probably the happiest couple in the village, those two." she commented.

"Did she say why?" he asked.

"Nah... But I reckon it's some trust issues. Always had trouble trusting people, they did. I feel sorry for the kids, too."

"Haaa... I knew it was trouble. Them getting married and all. Though, I gotta admit. Being able to make twins is pretty amazing. Considering that they're... err..."

"Both men? Jeez, up to now, you still can't say it straight? Hah, and you call yourself a man?"

"You really are troublesome." Shikamaru replied with a snort.

"I love you, too." Temari said, smirking.

"I think I'll go pay Naruto a visit. Never really liked Sasuke, anyway."

Temari nodded and Shikamaru stood up to leave.

"Oh, and Shika," Temari added before he could leave, "Be sure to be back before lunch, you hear?"

_Yeah, yeah._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Please, Saraki-chan! It's very important! The school festival is in a week and we haven't even planned!"

"I'm sorry, Riku-chan, but I have something really important to do, too!"

Saraki was about to run when the brown-haired, bespectacled girl by the name of Riku skillfully blocked her path.

"Saraki, I'm sorry, but you can't just leave your duties as President of the School Council. We really have to plan _now_!"

Riku noted how Saraki looked incredibly worried about something else. She sighed and asked,

"What is this very important thing you have to do anyway?"

Saraki paused for a while, thinking over whether to tell her or not. Nobody knew that her parents were getting divorced and she didn't want any false sympathy about it either. She glanced at her watch and said, "Never mind, let's hold a meeting right here, right now. It's now 10:15 in my watch. I want it done by exactly 10:45. Call them in."

Pulling out her cell phone, Riku dialed a bunch of numbers and waited. "Hello, Daimichi-kun? Yeah, President's here by the bridge. We'll have a meeting. Please inform the others... Okay, thanks."

As soon as Saraki sat on one of the bridge's ledges, all the other Student Council members arrived, namely Jimaru Inuzuka, Daimichi Hyuuga, and of course, Riku Nara. The young Uchiha glanced at her watch _10:17_,

"The meeting will now start..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Why?!"

"Because I said so."

"Dad, I have every right to know!"

"No, you don't. Whatever happens between Naruto and I is none of your business."

Sasuke stood up and went to the kitchen to continue reading. He was about to sit down when he felt Nagaharu push him _hard_, causing him to lose his balance and would probably fall to the floor if he hadn't grabbed Nagaharu's shirt. The boy swatted away his hand and daringly grabbed his collar.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Nagaharu screamed at his father's face, sharingan spinning madly, unable to hold back any longer. "WHY WON'T YOU EVER TELL ANY OF US ANYTHING?!"

Sasuke smirked and answered back coolly. "Don't think you can scare me by showing off that two-tomoed sharingan of yours."

Nagaharu let go of his father's collar. He stared at his feet as he realized what he had just done. He knew he could never defeat his dad (_yet_) so he just tried to calm down and wait a while for his eyes to return to their normal state. And for some reason, he was trembling.

As if nothing happened, Sasuke adjusted his collar, sat down, and continued to read.

"D-daddy," began Nagaharu, who was trembling too much to stand so he just let himself drop to the floor. Sasuke noted this, but didn't look up from the newspaper as he replied, "What is it, son?"

"D-d-do you not l-love us anymore, daddy?"

Sasuke froze. His finger twitched nervously as he turned to look at Nagaharu. Tears cascaded down his son's cheeks. From his brilliant blue eyes...

"Naru...?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Shikamaru had just arrived at Naruto's apartment. He was used to Naruto not locking the door even if he was out so he didn't bother to knock and just turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was locked. _Hn. That's odd..._ he knocked on the door.

"Naruto? Naruto, you there? Oi, open up, Temari made some Chasyu ramen for you. Naruto?"

_How troublesome. _Shikamaru was just about to leave when he heard a noise. Like someone dragging a heavy chair or something, followed by a radio playing rock music turned to full blast. _Oh well, I'd better check. It would be a waste to leave this ramen here to rot._

He jumped down the stairs and searched for the source of the noise. It was the basement. He knocked but the door remained closed.

"Naruto? Is that you in there?"

Shikamaru realized that the door was unlocked so he opened it slowly.

"NARUTO?!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"So... I guess that's about it. Meeting adjourned."

Riku, Daimichi, and Jimaru thanked Saraki as they left to prepare for the festival. She sighed in relief when they left. Glancing at her watch, she realized that it was nearly 11 o' clock so she dashed to her mother's apartment. _I still have an hour._

She rounded the corner and suddenly heard rock music playing. She paused and listened. It was one of her mother's favorites so she thought that he was feeling better already. _He doesn't usually play those songs unless he's feeling okay. That's good. _With a smile, she walked to the apartment when she heard someone yell 'NARUTO?!' Recognizing that it was Shikamaru's voice, she ran to see what happened. She saw something very traumatizing.

"MOM!!"

"Saraki! Get help, now!" ordered Shikamaru. He couldn't call for help as he had both his hands busy...

"Shikamaru! Just leave me alone!!"

...Busy binding Naruto in mid-air with his _Kage Mane no Jutsu _(_Shadow Manipulation Technique_) so the rope around the blonde's neck wouldn't tighten and instantly kill the poor soul.

"Saraki, GET HELP!" repeated Shikamaru to the seemingly frozen Saraki. Thankfully as he said it, the girl regained a bit of her composure and called for help.

"Please, Shikamaru! Leave me alone..." pleaded the blonde.

* * *

**TCD: **I'll be cutting back on the author's notes and introductions at the start of the chapter okay? _**Please review! **_:D


	14. Chapter 14 Hang On

--Chapter 14--

Sasuke had been sitting in the kitchen, and staring into space for nearly half an hour already. Nagaharu had long been sent to his room while Sasuke brooded over everything in his life. The raven was suspended in such deep thoughts that he only heard the telephone ringing after it rang five times.

"Uchiha Sasuke speaking," he answered in a monotonous voice.

"Dad," said Saraki over the phone. She seemed to be sobbing, "I need your help! It's an emergency!"

"What is it?" he replied, more alert now.

Over the phone, he heard Saraki cough and sob before clearing her throat, "It's mom! He's trying to hang himself! Shikamaru-san is here right now. He bound him with his technique so he wouldn't fall. You have to help, dad!"

By the time she finished talking, Sasuke was already teleporting to Naruto's apartment. He arrived there a second later and true enough, Naruto was there being bound by Shikamaru. He didn't even need to think about what he should do. He just ran.

"NARUTO!!"

The shadow was growing shorter and thinner with each step that the raven took. It was nearly noon and Shikamaru's shadow source was dying out. Sasuke was still about twenty meters away and time was running out. He had to do something. _But what?! _

Then, he just did the first thing that entered his mind. _The katon!_ He performed the handseals as fast as he possibly could, aimed at the rope, took a deep breath and blew everything out. The katon he released wasn't a big fireball. It was more like the flames from a flamethrower aiming for the rope.

The flames found its target and the rope started to burn. _Plick, plick. _Each breaking braid on the rope could be heard. _Just a bit more _Sasuke thought as he positioned himself under Naruto, ready to catch him.

Up on the rope, Naruto still continued to flail his arms and scream. _Plick. _Shikamaru's jutsu died out just as the last braid of rope broke and sent the flailing, screaming Naruto falling into Sasuke's ready arms. The raven staggered and fought to remain balanced as Naruto crashed into him like a falling dead weight. But the blonde continued to thrash around and Sasuke couldn't stabilize himself so he just dropped to the ground and held Naruto tightly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, "Sasuke... Sasuke... (sob) Sasuke... I was so scared, Sasuke... please, don't ever leave me! I don't want a divorce! Please, Sasuke!"

"Naruto... Naruto..." he rocked back and forth as he buried his head into the blonde's trembling shoulder, not noticing that he was also shaking like hell, "Naruto. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please, please forgive me! I-I-I didn't know what got into me! I love you, Naruto! I LOVE YOU! Don't ever do that again! I love you. God, I love you. Don't... don't dare do that again!" he cupped Naruto's face in his hands and looked into the blonde's tearful eyes. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto stared into Sasuke's deep obsidian eyes for a second longer and let it all out. His body trembled so much as he cried and held on to Sasuke. Just to make sure he was real and not just some dream. Sasuke held him even tighter. He was real.

Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore. It was too much. All the emotions he's been bottling up over the years were clawing at his insides, wanting desperately to be released. Then, like a can of soda left under the sun's heat, he unburdened himself. For the first time in twenty-one years, he cried. Softly at first, just mere sobbing as he held the love of his life. But then everything came flowing back. His massacred clan, his parents, the loneliness, the feeling of not knowing why he was alive, the pain of doing something against his will just for more power, the pain of killing the brother he knew he loved so much deep down, and the worst of it all: the feeling of utter uselessness and emptiness after that. He broke down. But he tried to stay calm for Naruto. He couldn't cry now, not while Naruto needed him to be strong. He held back again, although it was harder to do as he had already started.

Naruto had calmed down a bit and his loud cries were now the ones reduced to sobs. He felt Sasuke tense up and try to stop crying. _He isn't used to it _he thought as he blinked away the last of his tears and tried to let Sasuke face him. The blonde knew that it wasn't good to hold back tears, but Sasuke didn't. _He probably thinks that it will make him look weak._

"Sasuke," said Naruto as he rubbed Sasuke's back, "you can cry some more. It's okay, you know?"

"N-n-Naruto... I don't want to lose you... please... please don't go through with the divorce. I love you so much and I really don't know what to do without you. Please don't leave me. S-say you love me, too."

"I'm sorry, but..." said Naruto with downcast eyes. He stopped rubbing Sasuke's back and let him go. Sasuke was horrified... he shook his head and backed away slowly, silently muttering to himself 'No, no, no, no... Naruto.' That expression, that low voice, those downcast eyes. He knew what it meant.

"...I don't need to say it. You already know I love you, Sasuke."

_Wha—? _

"Mom!" said Nagaharu as he ran up to Naruto and hugged him, followed closely behind by Saraki.

"Why don't you join the group hug, dad?" asked Naruto.

* * *

**TCD: **Yay! Happy ending! This story is **complete**... or is it... XD

_**please review** :D_


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

--EPILOGUE--

"...yes... Uh-huh... so, how many are you sending in...? Yes, that's fine, thank you. Alright."

Naruto put the phone down and sighed. _That's odd... there's nothing to do._ He stood up from his chair and got an empty scroll from the cabinet. Then, he started doodling random shapes as his mind wandered off to far places. Eventually, he began drifting off to sleep when the phone rang again.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily

"Oi, Naruto," said the familiar female's voice from the other end, "Where are you already? The kids are waiting for you!"

"Gaah! Crap, I forgot! I'm on my way, Ino. Thanks for reminding me."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Jeez."

_Man, that Naruto can be such a scatterbrain sometimes _thought Ino as she continued her lecture with the class. Naruto was supposed to be her special speaker that day.

"...and if you will look at that side of the mountain, you will see that it's the Fourth Hokage—"

"Minato Namikaze!" said the pupil in front of her

"Right you are. The Fourth is considered to be the most powerful Hokage of Konoha as he was the one who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi."

The children nodded in understanding. Ino continued on.

"Konoha is truly blessed with strong and powerful ninjas. Many ninjas have also given up their lives for our protection. It is all because they have inherited, as the Third often said, 'The Will of Fire' or the strong determination to protect this village and everyone in it as though it was their own family. But, even though they are very strong and powerful, they never forget to be polite and respectful,' said Ino with a smile.

A pupil at the back raised her hand and was about to ask a question but she was cut off as someone yelled from the door behind her.

"Ow! Hey careful with that plank, you crazy bastard!"

Ino could feel her eye twitch. _Why me? _The door flung open and Naruto stepped out nursing a rather large lump on the back of his head. His face was scrunched up as he mumbled silent curses and walked toward Ino. Realizing that he was standing in front of children, he stopped the flow of fluent curses from his mouth and beamed at them.

"Well, good morning!"

"Good morning, Hokage-sama!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Umm... dad?" peeped Nagaharu

"Yes?" replied Sasuke, who was currently finishing up a mission report.

"How do you change diapers?"

"Oh, no..."

Nagaharu smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head. Sasuke put down the report and sighed.

"Go get the powder."

The boy, who was more than glad to be fetching the powder than to be wiping baby butt, hurried off.

Sasuke then went to the living room where he saw Saraki holding the baby a full arm's length away. He approached them but had to pause because the stink made his eyes water. Taking the baby from his daughter's hands, he then brought the little one to the bathroom and began the painstaking process of diaper changing.

Shirou Uchiha, the newest member of the Uzumaki-Uchiha family. Only two months old, this kit could already dismantle a brand new toy within a minute with his own hands by bashing it onto the walls. He's the only other pure blonde in the family aside from Naruto. The twins often labeled him as 'the unexpected one' because he literally was born in an unexpected place at an unexpected time in a much unexpected manner (_girls bathroom, mall's closing time, Naruto was sitting and having contractions in the toilet bowl_). Sasuke laughed.

"What's so funny, dad?" asked Saraki as he handed the bottle of baby powder to her father.

"Nah... I just remembered how Shirou was born," he replied. Saraki laughed as well. Sasuke continued to clean Shirou up when he remembered that he had asked Nagaharu for the powder.

"Hn," Saraki snorted, "his girlfriend called. Naturally, he had me go and get the powder for him."

"Kids." He said as he carried Shirou back to his room and tucked him into bed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Ne, Hokage-sama," said a pupil at the back, "Why do you look like the Fourth?"

"Well... because he's my dad."

"So you're the guy that the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi in?!" said the same pupil with a look of utter disbelief in his eyes. Naruto wasn't sure on how to answer. _How did he know about the Kyuubi?_ Ino sensed what Naruto was thinking so she nodded for him to continue. _It's okay, the kids know about it. We're not keeping it a secret anymore._

"Oh."

"Well, Hokage-sama?! Are you?! Are you?!" asked the kids. The Rokudaime scratched his head and answered meekly, "Uh... yeah."

Their reaction wasn't the one he expected. Actually, he was waiting for them to get all scared and stuff because he was the Jinchuuriki and all. But how they reacted was completely the opposite. There was complete silence for a full minute, then, when everything seemed too awkward...

...his very first fangirl screamed.

"KYAAAAAA!! HOKAGE-SAMA IS SO COOL!!"

Naruto was then crowded around by the excited little kits all wanting him to either show his 'tails', do something Kyuubi-like, or get his 'paw print'. One over-excited kit in particular actually grabbed his ass and asked, "Hey, where's the tail, where's the tail?!"

_Oh Lord._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Naruto..." said Sasuke as he planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead before pulling out. He let himself drop on top of Naruto as they tried to catch their breath. The blonde, clearly too exhausted to go against Sasuke lying on top of him just nudged his neck and whispered into his ear, "That was amazing," before kissing lightly the raven's long, slender neck.

"Hn. I know." Sasuke grinned, "You were kinda loud there, dobe."

Naruto blushed, "W-well... it...it's been a while... so I..." and the rest of the sentence trailed off.

Sasuke rolled off of Naruto and lay down on his side of the bed. Naruto snuggled up closer to him and wrapped his arms around his pale waist. Sasuke absent-mindedly twiddled his lover's blonde hair around his fingers and stared at the ceiling. He could feel Naruto's heart (_and his own_) start to settle. _This... I want it like this forever..._

Naruto's breath had evened out.

..._even with all the questions..._

The blonde started to snore softly.

_...and the occasional secret..._

Sasuke turned to face him.

..._and some unavoidable lies..._

He kissed the sleeping one's forehead again and pulled the blanket over them.

_...I've finally found what I've been searching for all my life and I'm not willing to let it go so easily..._

His eyes started to close.

_...no matter what, Naruto. I won't leave you..._

"Sasu..." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Sasuke smiled.

_...No matter what._

* * *

**TCD: **Yaaaaaahooooo!! **DADDY SASUKE 2 IS NOW OFFICIALLY COMPLETE! **Thank you so much for reading and very special thanks to those who took the time to review! I love you guys! Let me hear from you, okay? Hopefully, this won't be my last fic. SAYONARA and ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!


End file.
